Demon's Angel 2: The Red String
by zxcblue
Summary: (Sequel of Demon's Angel) Shiki and Rie's lives have interchanged to escape from unwanted wedding engagements. The magical red string found in a musical instrument is the solution. However, a secret from the past will be revealed that will affect both of them. This story tells how they will fight for their love, the deception, and how to reclaim what's stolen.
1. Chapter 1

**_(NOTE: Hi, everyone! I want to inform you that my writing format is based on a viewer's perspective and not on a reader's perspective. It means that I less describe the scenery, and other physical objects found in the story. I only describe the emotions seen, the actions taking place, and other necessary details. This also means that the format is somehow similar to a small screen narrative, and not that of a typical book. Thank you! :) )_**

* * *

**_This is the sequel of my previous story entitled 'Demon's Angel' led by Kakeru Kamui. In this story, Shiki Kurobane is the main lead._**

* * *

_Two years had passed._

**~Demon House~**

Meguru: "Congratulations, Shiki!"

Haruhito: "Let's drink like there's no tomorrow!"

_Meguru and Haruhito opened the bottles of champagne. _

Hana: "We're happy for you, Shiki! You're finally getting married!"

Kakeru: "I didn't expect Shiki to be the second groom in our group. I thought it's going to be Satoru."

Satoru: "Soon, Kakeru. So you better watch out. My future woman is definitely prettier than yours or Shiki's."

_Throughout the party, Shiki was quiet. _

Meguru: "Hey, Shiki. Aren't you happy?"

_Shiki stood up stiffly. _

Shiki: "I guess I never told you guys about the marriage."

_The group went quiet. _

Shiki: "I don't love that woman."

_They were surprised. _

Hana: "You mean this is an arranged marriage, Shiki?"

Shiki: "Yeah. I will never marry the woman I don't love."

_Haruhito whispered to Satoru. _

Haruhito: "Perhaps, does he still love Hana?"

Satoru: "No way! I'm certain that he has already moved on."

Shiki: "I heard it."

_Haruhito and Satoru were startled. _

Haruhito: "Sorry, Sheeks."

Kakeru: "If that's the case, then what are you going to do, Shiki?"

_Everyone looked at him, waiting for his answer._

* * *

**~Angel Realm~**

_The royal family of Angel Realm was celebrating Prince Rui's birthday. Everyone was giving him presents; even the ordinary angels contributed something for him. His fiancée, Rie, and her classmates in music school were performing in front of him. Rie was playing an erhu, a two-stringed bowed musical instrument, wherein one of its strings is red in color. It produces pleasant and soft melody. _

Angel 1: "Lady Rie is truly amazing. She is very skilled in every string instrument she plays."

Angel King: "Of course. That is my future daughter-in-law, the most talented angel from the music class."

_After their performance, the audience gave them a big round of applause. _

Angel King: "That was an outstanding performance from our future Angel Princess. Do you like it, Rui?"

Rui: "Yes, of course. I appreciate it very much, Rie. That was the best gift I ever had." _Rui gently smiled at her. _

Rie: "(Liar. You're trying hard to appreciate it, Rui. I can see it all over your face.)" _Rie smiled back at him. _

Angel 2: "So when are you going to get married?"

_Rui and Rie were shocked. _

Angel King: "Haha! Actually I leave the decision to these two. I bet they still want to spend more time with each other before they tie the knot, right?"

Rie: "Of course, your Highness." _ Rie glanced at Rui, but the latter was hardly paying attention._

* * *

_After the party, the Angel King talked to Rui and Rie. _

Angel King: "I know that you're not ready yet to get married, but if the angel community will be asking that kind of question frequently, then how are you going to answer them? Are you going to say the same thing over and over again?"

Rui: "But Father, what should we do? I told you before; I only accepted this engagement because of you, Father."

Angel King: "Rui! How could you say such things in front of your fiancée?"

Rui: "It's okay. She already knows it."

Angel King: "You two; don't show that kind of relationship in front of other people, or else the royal family will be mocked by others."

_Rui and Rie looked down while the Angel King left disappointed. _

Rui: "Don't listen to Father. You can still act like yourself."

Rie: "No, I'm worried that I might ruin your reputation if I act according to my will, your Highness." _Rie left angrily._

* * *

_Rie went back to her room. _

Rie: "Just because he couldn't still move on from his previous engagement doesn't mean he can continue to treat me like this."

She took out her erhu from the case.

Rie: "Even you couldn't make him fall in love with me, huh?"

_She placed it on her bed. _

Rie: "This won't do. I have to cancel the engagement."

* * *

**~Demon Realm~**

_Shiki went back to his house for a while. As he went downstairs, a woman welcomed him with open arms. _

Akira: "Good morning, Shiki! I'm glad that you're back already."

Shiki: "No. I will return to human realm as soon as possible."

Akira: "Didn't you know?"

Shiki: "About what?"

Akira: "Our engagement party is set already."

Shiki: "What?"

Akira: "It will be held two days from now."

Shiki: "I need to talk to Father."

Akira: "Are you going already? Let me go with you!"

Shiki: "Fine. I'll take you home first."

Akira: "But-"

Shiki: "No more 'buts'. Let's go." _Shiki dragged Akira with him out of the house._

* * *

_As they passed along the marketplace, a song being played somewhere caught Shiki's attention. He stopped to listen to the song. _

Akira: "Shiki? What's wrong?"

Shiki: "Keep quiet. I'm listening to the song."

Akira: "Song? What song?"

Shiki: "The song being played."

_Akira wondered about the song, since she was not hearing anything. _

Akira: "But I don't hear anything. Where does the song come from?"

Shiki: "Huh? You didn't hear it?"

Akira: "Yeah! What's with you?"

Shiki: "But I'm sure it's a song played in a musical instrument."

Akira: "Maybe your imagination. Let's go."

_Shiki was puzzled._

* * *

**~Angel Realm~**

_The song that Shiki heard was played by Rie inside the Angel Palace. She took a deep breath after playing it. Then, she placed the erhu on the bed and went outside. As she closed the door behind her, she saw an unpleasant scene. Rui was with his ex-girlfriend, Kazumi._

Kazumi: "I didn't expect you to agree with me so easily. I guess you really still have feelings left for me."

Rui: "What are you talking about? I only talked to you because of the deal. I'm engaged now, Kazumi."

Kazumi: "I don't care. You don't love your woman anyway. I should have told my father to submit a marriage proposal, too. You could have chosen me among other women, Rui."

_Furious, Rie threw two sets of keys on the floor in front of them. Rui and Kazumi were startled. _

Rui: "Rie!"

Rie: "Those are sets of keys from the guest rooms here in the palace. You may use any of them as you like."

_She left the hallway. _

Kazumi: "How could she...?!"

Rui: "Rie! Where are you going?!" _The prince followed her, leaving the other angel behind._

* * *

_Rui stopped her by grabbing her arm. _

Rie: "What?"

Rui: "Why did you do that?"

Rie: "To give your guest the warmest welcome."

Rui: "I'm not joking right now so answer me properly."

Rie: "It's none of your business."

Rui: "We're not flirting with each other, Rie."

Rie: "I didn't even ask about it."

Rui: "Hey."

_Rie removed his hands on her. _

Rie: "Stop acting like you care, Rui. You're still not good enough." _And she left._

* * *

**~Human Realm~**

Satoru: "Haruhito, standby until Meguru gives you the signal, okay?"

Haruhito: "Understood!"

_Satoru left him. _

_While sitting on the bench waiting for Meguru's signal, Haruhito saw something that caught his attention. He followed the sight, and left the bench. The one he saw was, Rie. She was running while crying, without knowing that Haruhito was tailing her. He ended up at the park while chasing her. Rie was sitting on the swing while crying. He hid himself when he was looking at her carefully, as if he was confirming something. After a while, he received a phone call from Meguru. He answered it. _

Haruhito: "Meggy! I'm sorry, I'll be right back-"

_He was surprised that Rie was gone. _

Haruhito: "I'll go there now." _He hung up. He went near the swing and looked around at the park, but Rie was nowhere to be found._

* * *

_As he returned back to his post, he found Meguru, Satoru and Shiki with his dog Cerberus together. _

Haruhito: "Sorry, guys!"

Meguru: "Forget it. Cerby took care of the toastee's soul already. Where have you been?"

Haruhito: "Sorry. I just went to the restroom."

Shiki: "It's okay. Shall we go home?"

_Haruhito nodded, but still bothered._

* * *

**~Demon House~**

Kakeru: "How's the mission, guys?"

Satoru: "It ended up smoothly."

Kakeru: "Great. Sorry if I wasn't able to join you. Hana got a fever so I need to take care of her."

Meguru: "Oh, how sweet of you, Brother."

Kakeru: "Shut up!" _Kakeru was blushing. _

Meguru: "I'll make her some porridge then."

Kakeru: "I'll help you, Meguru." _ The brothers went to the kitchen. _

Satoru: "Haruhito, why are you spacing out?"

Shiki: "Yeah. That's not like you."

Haruhito: "Oh? Did I? Hahaha!"

_Satoru and Shiki looked at each other._

* * *

_Alone in the kitchen, Shiki approached Kakeru. _

Kakeru: "Oh, Shiki. Would you like to help, too?"

Shiki: "No, I came here to see you."

Kakeru: "See me?"

Shiki: "Kakeru, I need your help."

_Kakeru was surprised as he put down the knife on the chopping board and looked back at Shiki. _

Kakeru: "What is it? Do you have a problem?"

Shiki: "Kakeru, please take me to the demon witch."

Kakeru: "What?!"

Shiki: "Shhh!"

Kakeru: "Why are you trying to seek help from the demon witch? That is prohibited by the Demon King!"

Shiki: "But I'm already desperate, Kakeru. I need to stop my wedding at all cost. There's no way I can stop it with my ability. She is the only way, Kakeru."

Kakeru: "Seriously? Then how about bringing a woman to act as your girlfriend?"

Shiki: "That's terrible! Then my father will ask me to marry her instead! Father is not as easy as you think, Kakeru."

Kakeru: "I understand how you feel, Shiki. However, if you need the witch's help, she may ask something in return. Are you aware of that?"

Shiki: "Yeah. I'm willing to give anything she asks. Please help me, Kakeru."

_Kakeru let out a big sigh._

* * *

**~Demon Realm~**

_Kakeru and Shiki secretly went back to Demon Realm to see the demon witch. _

Shiki: "Is this the place?"

Kakeru: "Yes. Let's finish this soon before someone else sees us."

Shiki: "Got it."

_The two demons entered her house. _

Witch: "Your Highness! What are you doing here?"

Kakeru: "I came here with my friend. He's asking for your help."

_The witch looked at Shiki. _

Witch: "You? What do you want?"

Shiki: "Please help me stop my upcoming wedding."

Witch: "Your wedding? I see. By any means?"

Shiki: "Yes, by any means, without hurting anyone. Please help me."

Kakeru: "Is it possible?"

Witch: "I will do my best, your Highness."

_The demon witch dropped a blue potion on her magic cauldron. After that, a bright light glowed inside it._

Witch: "By tomorrow, your problem will be solved."

Shiki: "Really?!"

Witch: "Yes."

Shiki: "Thank you."

Kakeru: "And so? What will happen tomorrow?"

Witch: "You will see."

Kakeru: "And the fee?"

Witch: "No, I won't ask for anything in return, your Highness."

_Kakeru was a bit surprised. _

Kakeru: "Is that so?"

Witch: "Well then."

Shiki: "I don't know what will happen tomorrow but I'm thankful for your help."

Witch: "No problem."

_Kakeru and Shiki head back to the city._

* * *

_Back in the Demon House, Shiki closed his eyes. _

Shiki: "I hope that everything will be fine starting tomorrow." _He fell asleep._

* * *

_The next morning._

_When Shiki opened his eyes, he was startled to see an unfamiliar place. He got up from the bed quickly. _

Shiki: "Where am I?!"

_He looked around, but the room was totally new for him. Suddenly, someone knocked from his door. _

Servant: "Master Ryu, I am going to deliver your breakfast now."

Shiki: "Master what?! What is this place?!"

_Then, the servant entered his room with the food tray. _

Servant: "Master Ryu, I'll put this here. Please enjoy your breakfast."

_Shiki was stunned. _

Shiki: "Who are you?! Where is this place?!"

Servant: "What do you mean where, Master Ryu? You're here in your room."

Shiki: "Where specifically?"

Servant: "In the Angel Palace."

Shiki: "What did you say?!"

* * *

**~Demon House~**

Meguru: "Shizuka, wake up now. We're going to eat breakfast."

_Rie was shocked to see Shiki's room as she woke up._

Rie: "Huh?! W-Where is this place?!"

_Downstairs, Meguru and Hana were busy preparing the breakfast on the table. _

Kakeru: "Meguru, did you call Shiki? He's taking so long to go down."

Meguru: "Yeah, I did- Who? Shiki? Who is Shiki?"

_Kakeru was stunned to hear it. _

Kakeru: "What do you mean?"

Meguru: "I already went to Shizuka's room."

Kakeru: "What?"

Haruhito: "Good morning! May I have a glass of juice?"

Hana: "Here, Haruhito. But I think you should eat first before drinking that."

Haruhito: "It's okay, Hana."

_Rie was cautiously going downstairs. She was dazed to see Kakeru and others. _

Satoru: "Oh, there she is. Hey, Shizuka! Come here!"

Hana: "Good morning, Shizuka. Let's eat already."

_Kakeru was shocked to see Rie instead of Shiki. _

Rie: "Who are you?! Why am I here?!"

Kakeru: "And who are you?"

_Everyone was shocked about Rie and Kakeru's strange responses, while Haruhito dropped his glass of juice as he saw Rie in front of him._


	2. Chapter 2

_Rie was startled as she heard the glass dropped on the floor. _

Hana: "Haruhito! Are you okay?"

Meguru: "What's the matter?"

_Haruhito continued to look at Rie. _

Rie: "Do you... know me?"

_ Haruhito didn't answer. _

Meguru: "I'll clean up the broken glass. Shizuka, you should eat, okay?"

Hana: "Yeah, I cooked some black bean noodles, your favorite!"

Rie: "What?!"

_Kakeru approached Rie. _

Kakeru: "It seems that only Haruhito and I know the real you. Who are you?"

Rie: "I'm Rie Tanaka, Prince Rui's fiancee. And who are you? I know that you're demons."

Kakeru: "What? You're Rui's fiancee? Then what about Shiki?"

Rie: "Huh? Shiki?"

_Kakeru tried to call Shiki's phone. He heard it ringing but, it was inside Rie's pocket. She took out the phone. _

Rie: "Kakeru?"

Kakeru: "What?"

Rie: "So you're this Kakeru?" _Rie showed him the phone screen where his name appears. _

Kakeru: "What the heck?"

_Then, Haruhito approached the two. _

Haruhito: "Excuse me, but who are you? Why is everyone treating you as Shiki?"

Rie: "I don't know why I found myself here in the first place, so I also don't know the answer to your question."

Kakeru: "This is bad!"

Rie: "Why?"

Kakeru: "Perhaps, is Shiki in the Angel Realm?"

Haruhito: "What do you mean, Kakeru?"

Satoru: "Guys, aren't you joining us?"

_The three looked back at Satoru. _

Rie: "Wait, who is this Shiki?"

Kakeru: "I'll explain it to you later. For now, you should join us for breakfast."

Rie: "But..."

Haruhito: "Let's go." _Haruhito grabbed Rie to the dining table_.

* * *

_Hana gave Rie a bowl of black bean noodles. _

Hana: "Here, this is all yours."

Rie: "Thanks." _When she tasted it, she didn't like the black beans. She coughed. _

Hana: "Is there something wrong, Shizuka? Does it taste bad?"

_She continued to cough. Haruhito gave her a glass of water_.

Haruhito: "Here, drink this."

_ Rie drank the water and her cough subsided. _

Meguru: "Are you fine now, Shizuka?"

Rie: "Yes, thanks."

Hana: "That's strange. I cooked it without any changes."

_Kakeru face-palmed. _

_And then, Rie whispered something to Kakeru. _

Rie: "Kakeru, I really don't like black bean noodles."

_ Kakeru gave her an 'it's okay' expression. _

Kakeru: "(Damn it. That demon witch, she's responsible for this mess. That's why I don't trust her from the beginning. Shiki, where are you now?)"

Haruhito: "Shizuka? How about this one?"

Rie: "Oh, okay I'll have some."

_Haruhito smiled warmly. _

Kakeru: "Hana, do you want more?"

Hana: "Sure, thanks!"

_Rie saw Kakeru putting some food on Hana's plate. She looked at her. _

Rie: "(So you're Prince Rui's ex-fiancee. It's your fault that Rui was treating me coldly.)"

* * *

**~Angel Palace~ **

_Shiki was dumbfounded when he went outside the room. _

Shiki: "What the heck happened to me?"

_He remembered the demon witch. _

Shiki: "Perhaps... Is this what she was referring to? Damn it. I didn't expect it to be this way!"

_Shiki took out his phone to call Kakeru, but the contacts displayed were different. He kept on scrolling up and down, finding Kakeru's name, but he failed. _

Shiki: "This won't do. I have to go back to Demon House."

?: "Ryu."

_Shiki stopped to see who called him._

Shiki: "Who...?"

Risa: "What are you still doing here? Come on, the breakfast is already served."

Shiki: "Huh?"

_A servant approached the blonde woman. _

Servant: "Princess Risa, it's time."

Risa: "Okay, thanks. Ryu?"

Shiki: "(Princess? Is she Prince Rui's wife?) Look here, I'm not Ryu. My name is Shiki."

Risa: "Heh, you're joking at this early morning. Nice try, though."

_Despite his confusion, Shiki agreed to go with her for now._

Shiki: "Fine, I'll go with you. (I guess I have to know something regarding this situation.)

* * *

_Shiki sat on a chair far away from Risa, Rui's female counterpart. _

Risa: "Ryu, why are you sitting there? You're so far away."

Shiki: "I'm more comfortable being here."

Risa : "Is that so? Are you still mad at me?"

Shiki : "What do you mean?"

_Risa was a bit surprised. _

Risa: "Anyways, can you accompany me to the shop after this?"

Shiki: "I'm afraid I cannot go with you." _He only took a few spoonfuls of rice, and then he immediately left the dining table and left Risa alone._

* * *

**~Demon House~ **

Hana: "Are you sure you're going to follow?"

Kakeru: "Yes. I still have something to finish."

Hana: "Okay. See you later." _She left the house. _

Rie: "So, can you now tell me what the heck happened?"

Kakeru: "You see, Shiki asked help from the demon witch to stop his wedding, but we don't have any idea that this kind of situation will take place."

Haruhito: "Really? Shiki did that?"

Rie: "So you're telling me that I was only dragged into this?"

Kakeru: "Sounds like it."

Rie: "Then how will you be able to return me from my life?"

Kakeru: "Let's wait for Shiki to return here and go to the demon witch again."

Haruhito: "That's strange. Only I and Kakeru were aware of everything."

Kakeru: "Maybe because I was with Shiki when he went to the demon witch. Then how about your case, Haruhito?"

_Haruhito was confused. _

Rie: "Perhaps, do you really know me?"

_Haruhito looked away. _

Kakeru: "Haru?"

Haruhito: "No... It's my first time to meet you, Rie."

_Suddenly, the doorbell rang._

Kakeru: "Maybe it's Shiki." _He hurriedly opened the door._

Shiki: "Kakeru!"

Kakeru : "Don't worry Shiki, I can still remember you."

Haruhito: "Sheeks."

Shiki: "Kakeru... Haruhito..."

_He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He was startled to see Rie in front of him. _

Shiki: "Who is this woman?"

Rie: "So you're Shiki. We switched lives, just so you know."

Shiki: "What? You're not a man? So you're this Ryu?"

Rie: "Ugh. Then how are you going to resolve this?"

Shiki: "I didn't want this to happen. My intention is not like this."

Kakeru: "We need to go back to that demon witch, Shiki, or else Meguru and others will continue to treat Rie as you."

Shiki: "Let's go then."

* * *

**~Demon Realm~**

Witch: "How may I help you?"

Shiki: "The solution you had given me, it's all messed up."

Witch: "What do you mean?"

Shiki: "This woman and I, our lives have switched. She became me, and I became her. Is this your solution?"

Witch: "I didn't know that this was the result since this is the only way I know. You said, by any means, right?"

_Shiki got irritated._

Kakeru: "Since this is already done, is there any way to return this back to normal?"

Witch: "There is."

_Upon hearing that, Shiki and Rie felt relieved. _

Shiki: "What is it?"

Witch: "The cursed musical instruments."

Shiki: "What?"

Rie: "Cursed musical instruments? What kind of instruments are they?"

Witch: "They are stringed instruments that have one red colored string."

_Rie was alarmed. _

Shiki: "Stringed instruments? How will those things return our lives back?"

Witch: "Well, those red stringed musical instruments can remove my spells for some odd reason."

Rie: "I have one in my possession."

_The men were surprised as they looked at her. _

Witch: "You do? What instrument is it?"

Rie: "It's an erhu. One of its strings is red in color. I'm skilled at playing it, but is it true that it's cursed?"

Witch: "Yes, due to the fact that one cannot play it properly using any magic or ability. Now, what you're going to do is to let Shiki play that erhu."

Shiki: "What?!"

Rie: "You mean, I'm going to teach him?"

Witch: "Yes, since he was the one who asked my help."

_Rie looked at him shockingly. _

Kakeru: "Shiki, you're going to do it, right?"

Shiki: "Alright. I'll do it."

Kakeru: "Rie, please be patient in teaching him. He could be lazy sometimes, but he learns pretty fast."

Rie: "I will, Kakeru. I have to go back to my life so I have to do this."

_Kakeru gave them a warm smile._

_When they were about to leave, the demon witch grabbed Rie's arm._

Rie: "W-What is it?"

Witch: "How... how did you acquire that erhu?"

Rie: "Oh. My mother said that it was father's gift to her. Why?"

Witch: "Your... father?"

Rie: "Yes. By any chance, do you know my father?"

_The demon witch stopped for a while, and then she eventually spoke._

Witch: "No. Maybe that is how things in this world work."

_Rie looked at her with a bit of suspicion._

Rie: "Well, we're going now."

_The demon witch nodded once._

* * *

**~Demon House~ **

_Rie and Shiki were left alone in the yard. _

Shiki: "I haven't introduced myself properly earlier. My name is Shiki Kurobane, one of Kakeru's team member. Also, I apologize for the trouble I've caused you. I swear that I'll learn to play that erhu as soon as possible."

Rie: "It was a bit shocking at first, but I'm willing to help you solve this problem. By the way, I am Rie Tanaka, Prince Rui's fiancee."

_Shiki was surprised. _

Shiki: "So you're the fiancee?"

Rie: "Yeah. Have you met Rui in the Angel Realm?"

Shiki: "Sort of."

Rie: "Sort of?"

Shiki: "Actually, Prince Rui became a woman."

Rie: "What? A woman? That makes sense though. You are a man, so it's only natural that he turned into a woman."

Shiki: "Whenever I think of it, it makes me feel stupid. If that's the case, then my fiancee turned into a man, too."

Rie: "I still haven't met her, um, him I mean."

_Silence filled the air. _

Rie: "I am curious about something. Why did you do such thing to stop your wedding?"

Shiki: "I don't love that woman. That's enough reason, I suppose?"

_Rie became quiet. _

Shiki: "Can I ask you a question, too?"

Rie: "Go ahead."

Shiki: "I noticed that Prince Rui is treating me coldly. By any chance, are you two arranged too?"

Rie: "Yes. I love him, but he doesn't love me."

Shiki: "Then why did he agree to marry you in the first place?"

Rie: "That's one of the responsibilities of a prince, Shiki. Whether you like it or not, you are going to marry for the sake of the kingdom. This is because of Kakeru's wife."

Shiki: "Hana?"

Rie: "Yes. That girl."

Shiki: "Don't talk about her like that. It's not her fault."

Rie: "Of course it's hers!"

Shiki: "Hey!"

_Rie glared at him. _

Shiki: "Why are you getting angry all of a sudden?"

Rie: "Because every time I see her, I recall Rui's hardships. He couldn't move on! He couldn't learn to love me!"

Shiki: "Stop acting like a child. You're totally wrong. If he couldn't move on, then it's his fault."

_Rie was upset. She went quiet for a while. _

Shiki: "I need to return to Angel Realm and get your erhu. Where did you put it?"

_Rie was not answering. _

Shiki: "Hey, I'm talking to you."

_She remained quiet. _

Shiki: "Rie!"

_She turned back at him, but she suddenly stood up and opened her wings and float in the air. _

Rie: "Yaaaaaaa!"

_She was startled to see demon's wings on her back. She lost her balance and was about to fall, but Shiki caught her. Their faces went near to each other. _

Shiki: "Are you okay?"

_Rie continued to look at him and eventually she came back from her senses. _

Rie: "Shiki... Will you help me?"

Shiki: "Help?"

Rie: "Please help me cut off my engagement to Rui."

_Shiki was surprised as he was still carrying Rie in his arms. From afar, Haruhito saw them as his face turned glum._


	3. Chapter 3

_Shiki was stunned by Rie's favor. _

Shiki: "Cut off your engagement?"

Rie: "But before that, you can now put me on the ground."

Shiki: "Oh, sorry." _Shiki put her on the ground. She cleared her throat before speaking. _

Rie: "This is a win-win situation, isn't it? I will help you learn how to play the erhu, and you will help me cancel my engagement to Rui. How's that?"

Shiki: "I thought you love him, but why do you want to cancel it now?"

Rie: "He doesn't love me so what's the point? I don't want to have a loveless marriage, Shiki. At first, I was determined to make him love me back, but I failed so it never happened."

Shiki: "If that's the case, then could you also help me cancel mine?"

Rie: "Okay, I will."

_She initiated the handshake. _

Rie: "So is it a deal?"

Shiki: "All right."

_He shook hands with her. _

Shiki: "I think I have to go back to the Angel Palace."

Rie: "I'll go with you."

Shiki: "Why? You don't need to."

Rie: "But I'm curious about Rui's new appearance."

Shiki: "Are you sure about the deal?"

Rie: "Yeah. Who says I'm cancelling it? You see, I should also give you some information about myself and my life."

Shiki: "What for?"

Rie: "It's because you are now me. You should do the same, too."

Shiki: "Such a pain. Can't I just do what I want to?"

Rie: "Are you trying to mess with my life? That is not yours!"

Shiki: "Fine. Just don't make me do stupid things especially if it involves Rui."

Rie: "Of course! You don't trust me?"

_Shiki and Rie continued to exchange sentiments, while Haruhito was watching them from afar. _

Haruhito: "Why are they so comfortable with each other?"

* * *

_Shiki will go back to Angel Realm, so he hid himself from Meguru, Hana and Satoru. _

Kakeru: "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

Shiki: "Don't worry, Kakeru. I'll fix this mess as soon as possible."

Rie: "I'll go with you tomorrow."

Shiki: "Sure, see you."

_Kakeru and Rie sent him off. Shiki spread his angel wings widely and flew away. _

Kakeru: "It's unusual for me to see Shiki in angel's wings."

Rie: "Yeah. I have Shiki's demon wings and mind control ability now."

Kakeru: "Really? Then how about his current ability?"

Rie: "It's removing someone's memory."

_Suddenly, Haruhito appeared. _

Kakeru: "Haruhito."

Haruhito: "Has Shiki left already?"

Kakeru: "Yes."

Haruhito: "Um, can I talk to Rie for a moment?"

Rie: "Sure, Haruhito."

Kakeru: "Well then." _Kakeru left the two. _

Rie: "What is it?"

Haruhito: "First of all, I will introduce myself properly. My name is Haruhito Amano, I'm a former angel, Rie."

_Rie was surprised. _

Rie: "A former angel?"

Haruhito: "Yes. Something happened before that's why I turned into a demon. By the way, I just want to know if I am somehow familiar to you."

_Rie looked at him confused. _

Rie: "Haruhito, what do you mean?"

Haruhito: "Maybe, about 19 years ago?"

_Rie thought deeply. _

Rie: "I'm sorry, but I don't have any memory of me when I was six years old."

Haruhito: "But why?"

Rie: "My mom told me that I had a car accident with my father at that time. My memories are still not coming back."

_Haruhito was shocked. _

Rie: "Perhaps, do you know me 19 years ago?"

Haruhito: "Actually, I-"

_Meguru called the two over. _

Meguru: "Haruhito! Shizuka! Let's eat now!"

Rie: "Oh, Meguru's now calling us. Shall we?"

_Rie suddenly left while Haruhito nodded silently and followed her._

* * *

**~Angel Palace~**

_When Shiki arrived at the palace, he was welcomed by Rie's mother. _

Mother: "Ryu, I missed you. Where have you been?"

_Shiki didn't know what to do at first, but then he tried to communicate with her. _

Shiki: "I went at my friend's place, Mom."

Mother: "I see. I only came to give this to you."

She gave him a whole piece of Angel cake.

Mother: "You can share some to Princess Risa, too."

Shiki: "Alright, I will."

_Rie's mother left the palace. _

Risa: "Ryu."

_Shiki turned back to face her. _

Risa: "Ryu, I want to listen to your erhu again tonight."

Shiki: "What?"

Risa: "I can't fall asleep without listening to it. You know that, right?"

_Shiki got tensed. _

Shiki: "(So she's also playing that erhu for him every night?) But I'm tired."

_Risa slowly approached him and gently held his hand. _

Risa: "Just play only one song, please?"

Shiki: "(Does Prince Rui treat her like this? Unbelievable.) Fine, just one song."

Risa: "Thank you, Ryu." _ She smiled happily and went inside her room. _

Shiki: "Damn it, I still don't know how to play that erhu!"

* * *

_He searched the erhu in Rie's room. When he found it, he was amazed of the instrument. _

Shiki: "It's true, one of its strings is red in color."

_He tried to use his power to play the erhu, but the sound of it was unpleasant. _

Shiki: "Ugh."

* * *

_He went inside Risa's room. _

Risa: "My favorite song, please."

_Shiki hesitated to play the erhu. _

Shiki: "(That Rie, she didn't even inform me about his favorite song.)"

_Risa closed her eyes as she was waiting the song to be played. _

Shiki: "Risa."

_Risa opened her eyes. _

Risa: "What is it?"

Shiki: "Sorry." _Shiki took out the incense behind him. _

Risa: "What is that smell?"

_Suddenly, Risa fell asleep. Shiki let out a sigh and left the room._

* * *

_The next day, Shiki and Rie secretly met up in front of the church. _

Rie: "Good morning, Shiki."

Shiki: "Morning."

Rie: "I miss this place."

Shiki: "Um, are you ready?"

Rie: "Yeah..."

Shiki: "Then let's go." _Shiki offered his hand to her. _

Rie: "What?"

Shiki: "Hold my hand."

Rie: "Why?"

Shiki: "We should let them know that we are lovers. This will somehow shake Rui and everyone else to cancel your engagement. What do you think?"

_Rie hesitated at first, but eventually she held his hand._

* * *

_As they entered the palace, holding hands, the people were looking at them. _

Shiki: "Just keep going, don't mind them."

Rie: "Okay." _Rie's eyes were busy searching for Rui. Suddenly, Rie's mother called Shiki. _

Mother: "Ryu!" _She approached him. _

_Rie was surprised to see her mother again, but she was not recognized by her. _

Mother: "Ryu, what are you doing? Why did you bring another woman here? The people began to talk behind your back! I'm afraid that Princess Risa already knows about this."

_Shiki looked at Rie, while the latter was sad as she was staring at her mother. _

Rie: "(Mom...)"

Shiki: "Mom, I am doing this to cancel my engagement with her."

Mother: "What?! Are you out of your mind?!"

Risa: "Cancel your engagement?"

_Shiki and Rie turned back at the princess. Rie was shocked to see Rui in his female form. _

Rie: "Rui..."

_Risa approached them. _

Risa: "Did I hear it correctly?"

Shiki: "Yes. I believe that you're longing for this, right?"

_Risa was startled. _

Risa: "And you brought a demon woman to cancel it?"

Shiki: "She's not just a demon woman, she's my woman."

Mother: "Ryu! How could you say that in front of the princess?"

_Risa took a deep breath. _

Risa: "I guess I have nothing to do to oppose you, Ryu."

_Shiki and Rie were dazed about Risa's answer. _

Shiki: "What do you mean?"

Risa: "If that's what you want, then I will give it to you."

Mother: "Your Highness! I will talk to Ryu. Please let me convince him to stop this nonsense."

Risa: "It's okay, Madame. I only realized now that your son had a hard time being my fiance. I don't want to hurt him anymore, that's why I'm letting him go now."

Shiki: "Risa..."

_Rie was trying her best to hold back her tears. _

Risa: "Ryu, I wish you more happiness as you go on with your life without me by your side. I'm still hoping that we will still remain as friends. Thank you for everything you have given me, and I apologize for not giving your love in return."

_Risa smiled at Shiki, and then looked at Rie. _

Risa: "Please take care of Ryu. Thank you for staying beside him."

_Rie only stared at her sadly. Risa finally left the palace hall. _

Shiki: "I'm sorry, Mom."

_Rie's mother gently tapped him on his shoulder and smiled. _

Mother: "Is she your woman?"

_Rie bowed her head tensely. _

Shiki: "Yes. She is Shizuka Kurobane."

Mother: "Kurobane?"

Rie: "Nice to meet you, Madame."

Mother: "Are you the daughter of Tsukasa Kurobane?"

Rie: "Y-Yes..."

Shiki: "Do you know her father?"

Mother: "Um, I only heard about her family often during social gatherings. I still have many things to do at home, so I'll just leave you for now." _Rie's mother smiled and left_.

Shiki: "Take care."

Rie: "Bye... Mom."

Shiki: "Are you okay?"

Rie: "Let's head back to my room for now."

* * *

_Rie took out her erhu from the cabinet. _

Rie: "I miss this." _ She deeply stared at it, and then she eventually cried. _

Shiki: "Rie, are you okay?"

_Rie looked at his eyes directly. _

Rie: "Shiki, I'm not okay at all! It hurts to see your own mother treating you as another person, but it hurts even more when Rui easily agreed to broke off the engagement."

Shiki: "What? Was that what you want?"

Rie: "Yes, but it hurts more than I expected."

_Shiki slowly reached his hand to comfort her. He awkwardly tapped her shoulder. _

Shiki: "Don't cry."

_Rie wiped off her tears and smiled at him. _

Rie: "Thank you, Shiki. Oh, let me play Rui's favorite song for the last time."

_Rie positioned her left hand to hold the erhu and took the bow by her right hand. She started to play the erhu. The music can be heard all over the palace. Shiki realized that it was Rie's playing that he heard a few days ago. _

_At Risa's room, she was listening to the music while lying on her bed._

* * *

Shiki: "You are good, Rie."

Rie: "Thanks. I bet Rui is sleeping now."

Shiki: "I hope that you can now move on."

_She was surprised. _

Shiki: "By the way, I have something to give to you."

Rie: "What is it?"

_Shiki took out the angel cake inside the mini fridge. _

Shiki: "This is from your mother. She wanted to give this to you."

Rie: "Shiki..."

_She got the cake box from him. _

Rie: "I suddenly missed my father."

Shiki: "Where is he now?"

Rie: He died in a car accident. I was with him when the accident happened but I survived. However, I don't have any memories of him nor what happened 19 years ago. I only saw him in the pictures. The only thing I know about him was he gave this erhu as a gift."

Shiki: "I'm sorry to hear that."

Rie: "It's okay. Wait, I need to give Rui my last gift for him."

Shiki: "Let me give it to him."

Rie: "No, I want to give it to him. I won't stay too long, I promise."

_Shiki nodded in response._

* * *

_Rie placed the embroidered handkerchief on Rui's bed. Demon's angels were embroidered beautifully and his name on it. Rie looked at Risa as Rui. _

Rie: "Take care, Rui."

* * *

**~Demon House~**

Meguru: "It's been a while since we have a barbecue party, isn't it?"

Satoru: "Yeah. I'll just get the booze inside."

Kakeru: "Okay. Be sure to bring plenty."

Hana: "Kakeru!"

Kakeru: "Okay, I'll just drink two bottles."

Meguru: "Whoa! That's not like you, Brother."

Kakeru: "What did you say?"

Rie: "I'll get the other dishes inside then."

Meguru: "Are you sure, Shizuka?"

Haruhito: "I'll help her, Meggy."

Meguru: "Okay then."

* * *

Haruhito: "Just carry those light ones, Rie."

Rie: "Thanks for helping, Haruhito."

Haruhito: "But Rie..."

_Rie looked at him. _

Rie: "Haruhito?"

Haruhito: "I will do anything for you to remember me again, Rie." _He held her hands. _

Rie: "Who really are you?"

Haruhito: "I am... the man you love before everything else vanished."

_Rie widened her eyes in shock while staring at Haruhito. Behind the kitchen door, Shiki was listening._


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashback**

_At winter, Haruhito, 8 years old, was throwing some pebbles on the pond while waiting for someone at the park._

?: "I told you to stop doing that."

_He raised his head and looked at the girl who spoke._

Haruhito: "You're late."

_Rie, 6 years old, approached him happily._

Rie: "I'm sorry, something happened at home."

Haruhito: "What is it?"

Rie: "The truth is, Mom and Dad are not in good terms right now. I still don't know the reason, but I was with Dad earlier so we'll go and find Mom."

Haruhito: "I'm sorry to hear that. Are you okay?"

Rie: "Somehow, but I'm now okay since I have already seen you, Haru."

Haruhito: "W-What's with you?"

_Rie was smiling as she pushed her elbow to him._

Rie: "But, I will return here and see you again, okay?"

Haruhito: "Yeah, I will wait for you, Rie."

Rie: "Don't you dare leave me, got it? We'll still have to marry each other!"

Haruhito: "What are you talking about? We even haven't reached ten years of age!"

Rie: "Who cares as long as we like each other?"

Haruhito: "Who says I like you?"

_Rie got mad._

Rie: "What?!" _She cupped some water from the pond and splashed it on Haruhito._

Haruhito: "Hey!"

_The two happily chased each other._

**End of flashback**

_Rie was shocked upon hearing Haruhito's story._

Haruhito: "And that was the last time I had seen you, Rie. Many winters had passed but you never returned. I was worried at first, but time goes by and then I got mad at you. I thought that you didn't make your word. I thought that you really had left me, but I didn't expect that you had an accident, Rie."

_Rie was still dumbfounded. He slowly hugged her._

Rie: "Haruhito..."

Haruhito: "I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I'm sorry."

Rie: "Sorry if I haven't remembered anything, Haruhito."

_Outside, Shiki reached out for the doorknob but he took his hand back and left quietly._

* * *

_When Rie and Haruhito went out from the kitchen, Kakeru and the others were staring at them._

Kakeru: "What took you so long?"

Satoru: "I thought that something happened already."

Rie: "Sorry, guys. Shall we eat now?"

_Meguru and Hana were serving the food. Hana gave a bowl of black bean noodles to Rie._

Hana: "Here you go, Shizuka."

Rie: "Thanks. (Ugh. This one again? Does Shiki really like this one?)"

_She tried the noodles for the first time._

Hana: "How is it?"

Rie: "Good as always, Hana."

Hana: "Really? That's a relief then! I was worried since you didn't eat it last time."

Rie: "Yeah. (Sorry, but I really don't like you.)"

Meguru: "By the way, I don't want to spoil your appetite Shizuka, but what are you going to do with your engagement?"

_All of them looked at Rie. She took glances at Kakeru and Haruhito._

Rie: "I will stop that engagement."

Satoru: "But how?"

Rie: "A fake boyfriend will do, perhaps?"

Meguru: "What? Seriously?"

Rie: "Yeah! Just leave it to me, guys. All you have to do is to sit and watch."

_They exchanged glances at each other._

* * *

_Shiki was sitting alone in his bed. All of a sudden, someone barged inside his room. Shiki was startled._

Rie: "Shiki?"

Shiki: "You scared me!"

Rie: "Sorry, I didn't know that you're here, but that's a relief."

Shiki: "Why?"

Rie: "Ta-da!"

_Rie showed him a bowl of black bean noodles._

Rie: "I know that this is the food that you die for, Shiki."

Shiki: "Thanks." _Shiki began to eat._

Rie: "Is it that good? You're fond of Hana's cooking, aren't you?"

Shiki: "Yeah."

Rie: "I can cook well, too!" _Rie suddenly covered her mouth after she realized that she yelled._

Shiki: "Shhh!"

Rie: "Sorry. Anyway, like I said, I can cook well, too."

Shiki: "For example?"

Rie: "Umm, fried egg and fried rice!"

Shiki: "Is that all?"

Rie: "Hey! Are you putting me down?"

Shiki: "Why are you yelling?"

Rie: "Um, I will learn on how to cook that black noodles."

Shiki: "Good. Are you letting Hana teach you?"

Rie: "No way! I can look for it on the Internet, so I don't need her help."

Shiki: "Sheesh, such a child."

Rie: "So annoying." _She was letting out her frustrations by messing Shiki's bedsheet. Then, he stared at her._

Rie: "Sorry!"

* * *

**~Angel Palace~ **

Risa: "Please call in Ryu."

Servant: "But your Highness..."

_Risa realized that Shiki was not in the palace anymore. She stopped talking and stared blankly at the window._

* * *

**~Demon House~ **

Rie: "Come on, Shiki! You really have to learn how to play the erhu as soon as possible."

Shiki: "But I'm already sleepy."

Rie: "No excuses. Do you really want to be me?"

Shiki: "Such a hassle."

Rie: "Get up, will you?" _Rie pulled his arms forcibly._

Shiki: "All right! I'll get up now."

Rie: "Here. Watch me first."

_Rie held the erhu and let it rested on her lap._

Rie: "You have to sit down when playing this one, Shiki." _Rie began to move the bow while Shiki was watching at her attentively. She played the first verse of Rui's favorite song._

Shiki: "Why are you playing that song again? I don't want to see your tears coming out all of a sudden."

Rie: "I'll change the song, then."

_After she played the first verse, she gave the erhu to him._

Rie: "Try it now."

_Shiki carefully positioned his arms while holding the erhu._

Rie: "Lower your arm a bit, and then this one should hold it here."

_Rie was correcting Shiki's arms properly._

Shiki: "Like this?"

Rie: "Not so stiff!"

_She was behind Shiki while positioning his arms properly. Shiki's face turned red._

Rie: "(He smells good, but I don't think this is a perfume or something. Oh no! Stop it, Rie. Just focus on the erhu, focus.)"

Shiki: "Is this okay?"

Rie: "Yeah. Now try playing these notes."

Shiki: "But I don't know how to read them."

Rie: "Look, these dots represent your fingers, so just follow where to press them."

_Shiki pressed the strings._

Shiki: "Like this?"

Rie: "Yes, you're doing good. We're going to practice every night, okay?"

_Rie continued to teach Shiki, while the others were listening behind Shiki's door._

Meguru: "Shizuka is playing that kind of instrument? Amazing!"

Hana: "I want to watch, Kakeru."

Kakeru: "But she wanted to be alone for now. You know her, right?"

Meguru: "I want to play that, too. The sound is perfect, just like ancient times."

Kakeru: "We will just wait for her to play it in front of us. Let's go now."

_Kakeru has convinced them somehow, but Haruhito stayed for a while._

* * *

_The next day..._

Kakeru: "Prepare for the mission later, guys."

Satoru: "Roger."

Rie: "Mission?"

Haruhito: "The demons' mission about toastees."

Rie: "But I don't know what to do, Haruhito."

Haruhito: "Don't worry, Shiki will guide you."

Rie: "Is that so? Well, he should be."

Haruhito: "Anyways, are you free tonight?"

Rie: "Huh?"

Haruhito: "I mean, after our mission, would you come with me?"

Rie: "Where?"

Haruhito: "To our favorite place in Angel Realm, Rie."

Rie: "But why?"

Haruhito: "Well, the truth is, maybe I can help you regain your memory when we visit the place."

_Rie was surprised._

Haruhito: "I told you, I will do everything to bring back your memories, Rie."

Rie: "O-Okay..."

Haruhito: "Really? Thank you, Rie!" _He smiled happily at her._

* * *

**~Angel Realm~ **

_After the mission, Rie and Haruhito went to the park, the very same place where they last met._

Haruhito: "This place is very peaceful and nice. It feels like all of my worries are being carried away."

Rie: "I agree. This is a nice place. (Haruhito took me here to somehow refresh my memory, but why do I feel like it's my first time to come to this place? It's strange.)"

Haruhito: "I'm not pressuring you or something. This should be done step-by-step, right?"

Rie: "Yes."

_Haruhito went near the pond._

Haruhito: "This pond-you are fond of splashing water from here."

Rie: "Is that so?" _Rie looked at her reflection on the water._

Haruhito: "Does it make you feel bad? Your lost memories."

Rie: "Yeah. It feels like something's missing. However, I'm more afraid if those memories will come back."

Haruhito: "Why?"

Rie: "What if something bad happened during those times? Those thoughts were sinking in my mind."

Haruhito: "Rie, I'm just here for you. Everything will be fine. I won't let you go anymore." _He smiled warmly._

* * *

**~Demon House~ **

_Nighttime came when Rie and Haruhito arrived at home._

Rie: "I'll still have to teach Shiki, so good night and thank you for today, Haruhito!"

_He nodded once and smiled shortly._

* * *

Rie: "I'm sorry, Shiki! I nearly forgot our lesson tonight. Sorry."

Shiki: "It's fine."

Rie: "Really? Aren't you mad at me?"

Shiki: "Why should I? Haruhito is with you."

Rie: "Huh? You knew?"

Shiki: "Whatever. So, shall we start?"

Rie: "Okay..."

_Rie was teaching him like yesterday. After an hour, the lesson ended._

Shiki: "Rie."

_Rie turned back at him._

Rie: "What is it, Shiki?"

Shiki: "Again, I apologize for dragging you into this situation."

Rie: "It's okay now, Shiki. We should just focus on the erhu and everything will return to its proper place."

Shiki: "Yeah. I have a favor to ask from you."

Rie: "What is it?"

_Shiki took a deep breath and paused for a while._

**Flashback**

Haruhito: "Sheeks? Do you have a moment?"

Shiki: "Haruhito. Sure."

_Haruhito told Shiki about Rie and him._

Shiki: "And so?"

Haruhito: "Can you help me win Rie's heart again?"

_Shiki was surprised._

Shiki: "Why are you asking this to me?"

Haruhito: "Because I can see that you two are comfortable with each other. Truthfully, I was hurt when she had totally forgotten me. But then, I am more determined to get what was stolen from me. You're the only one who can help me for now."

_Shiki didn't answer at first, but then he agreed to help Haruhito._

Haruhito: "Thanks, Sheeks! You're the best!"

**End of the flashback**

Shiki:" After I've successfully played the erhu and our lives will return to us, could you... stop seeing me?"

_Rie was shocked as her sweet smile started to vanish from her face._


	5. Chapter 5

Rie "What do you mean not seeing you again?"

Shiki "Just what it really means."

Rie "But why?"

Shiki "Do we have the reason to continue seeing each other after the quest?"

_She was taken aback._

Rie "Understood."

_She left the erhu on the bed._

Rie "I'll go now."

Shiki "No, this is your room, right?"

Rie "It's okay, you can sleep here." _She left the room quietly._

_Shiki continued to stare blankly on the floor._

* * *

_Next morning, Kakeru and Meguru were arranging the dishes on the table._

Satoru "What happened, Kakeru?"

Kakeru "What do you mean what happened?"

Satoru "Am I sleepwalking? You're helping Meguru for breakfast."

Kakeru "Ugh. Did you have a second thought before saying that, Satoru?"

Meguru "Hey, you two. It's unpleasant to quarrel in front of the food."

Hana "Good morning!"

Kakeru "Good morning. By the way Hana, we'll go to the Demon Palace for a meeting this afternoon."

Hana "Sure."

_Rie went downstairs weakly._

Rie "Good morning."

Meguru "Good morning, Shizuka! You're on time right now, huh?"

Rie "I was always on time for breakfast, Meguru."

Meguru, Satoru and Hana were looking at each other.

Kakeru "Haha! Just because she was trying to get up early now. Isn't that great?"

Rie "What are you saying? I was always waking up early since-"

_Rie realized that Shiki likes to sleep, and she has to act like him._

Rie "R-Right! I woke up early since the aroma of food is irresistible."

Satoru "That's our Shizuka! Come here, now."

_Rie went to the table._

Kakeru "Is Shiki still inside his room?"

_Rie didn't respond to Kakeru, which left him surprised. __However, a visitor came unannounced._

? "Where's Shizuka?"

Kakeru "You are... Huh?!"

_Akito, Akira's male counterpart, came in the Demon House._

Rie "Who...?"

Akito "Shizuka, good morning."

Rie "Who is this man?"

Akito "What?"

_Kakeru whispered to her saying he's Akira, Shiki's fiancee._

Rie "W-What? H-He's..."

Satoru "Why are you here so early in the morning?"

Akito "I'm here to see my future wife; got a problem with that?"

Hana "Stop it, you two. Here, join us for breakfast."

Akito "Sure! Rie, sit beside me."

_Akito grabbed Rie's arm and led her to the seat, and he sat beside her._

Meguru "Since when does Hana and him become close?"

Satoru "Yeah. As far as I know, he really doesn't like Hana."

_Haruhito came downstairs and greeted everyone._

Haruhito "Oh?"

_He was surprised to see Akito._

Akito "How about these egg rolls? Do you want these?"

Rie "No, it's okay. I can manage to get some."

Hana "I'll get some food."

Rie "I'll get it for you!"

Hana "You sure, Shizuka?"

Rie "Of course. I'll be right back."

* * *

In the kitchen, Rie prepared a breakfast tray for Shiki secretly.

She knocked on his door afterwards.

Shiki "Rie?"

Rie "Good morning. I brought you your breakfast."

Shiki "You... You don't have to do this everyday."

Rie "Listen, after you eat, come downstairs."

Shiki "What?"

Rie "Did you say you want to break off your engagement? That's your goal in the first place, right?"

Shiki was surprised.

Rie "Your fiancee is here. I will introduce you to her, um, him. It's my time to help you, isn't it?"

Shiki "All right. Got it. I'll go with you now."

Rie "How about your breakfast?"

Shiki "It can wait, but we might lose this opportunity so let's do this now."

Rie gave him an assuring smile.

* * *

She returned to the dining table with Shiki. Everyone except Kakeru and Haruhito were stunned.

Satoru "Who is he...?"

Shiki looked at them.

Rie reached for his hand and held it in front of them. Akito was shocked.

Akito "Shizuka?"

Rie "Everyone, I would like to introduce to you, my man, Ryu Tanaka."

Kakeru and Haruhito looked at each other.

Akito "Shizuka! Are you crazy?! How could you...?"

Rie "I'm sorry, but I want to cancel our engagement, Akito."

Akito "No! I won't allow that! your father won't allow that anyway. Do you dare to disobey your father's will?"

Rie "You speak like you know my father well, Akito."

Akito "I only care for you, Shizuka. You won't like it when he got mad."

Shiki "Don't threaten her."

Rie looked at Shiki.

Akito "I'm not talking to you."

Rie "Father will accept my decision, I will make him do it."

Akito was taken aback.

Akito "Shizuka, you could've said that you don't like me in the first place. You don't have to show me this way."

He bowed and left the Demon house.

Meguru "That... was intense."

Kakeru "I'm glad that you finally speak for yourself, Shizuka. Way to go!"

Hana "Yeah. We're very proud of you!"

Satoru "But, who is he, Shizuka? He's an angel."

Meguru "Are you really in love with him, Shizuka?"

Rie "Y-Yeah."

Shiki and Haruhito were shocked by her answer.

Shiki "Nice to meet you everyone."

Hana "Nice to meet you, too! But I haven't seen you before in Angel Realm."

Shiki "I don't like to go out, that's why."

Hana "Oh? It's strange but, you resemble Shizuka, too."

Rie "R-Really? Haha!"

Kakeru "So, what are you going to do now?"

Rie "I'll go to Demon Realm and tell my father about this."

Kakeru "I believe in you, Shizuka. Good luck!"

She smiled confidently, while Haruhito was giving her a worried look.

* * *

Meguru "So, what do you do, Ryu?"

Rie "He's currently studying in music school, but he will be graduating this year."

Hana "Really? So he's from the music class? Amazing! What kind of musical instrument do you perform best?"

Shiki "I play all kinds of stringed instruments."

Meguru "Wow! Can we hear you play, Ryu?"

Shiki looked at Rie, tensed.

Rie "A-Actually, he forgot to bring his instrument so he can play next time."

Meguru "Is that so?"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Kakeru "Who could it be?"

Rie "Is it Akito again?"

Shiki "No."

Rie "Huh?"

When Kakeru opened the door, a group of demon guards came inside the Demon House.

Satoru "Who are you?"

Demon "We're here to take Lady Shizuka with us. It is her father's order."

Shiki "(Father, that was fast.)"

Rie looked at Shiki.

Rie "(What should I do?)"

Shiki whispered something to her.

Shiki "Go, but I'll go with you."

Rie "Shiki..."

She took a deep breath, and face the demons.

Rie "Okay, I'll go with you."

Hana "Will you be okay?"

Rie "Of course, I will only meet my father. Besides..."

She held Shiki's hand.

Rie "He will go with me."

Demon "Lady Shizuka, you-"

Rie "I won't go without this man."

The demons glanced at each other and then nodded at her.

Haruhito "Rie."

Rie turned around.

Rie "I'll be right back."

* * *

**~Demon Realm~**

Shiki and Rie arrived at Kurobane's residence. Anxiety can be clearly seen on Rie's face.

Demon "You should go in, Lady Shizuka. Master Tsukasa has been waiting for you."

Rie "Okay." She said hesitantly.

The demon guards left.

Rie "Shiki, how will I face your father? What will I say to him?"

Shiki "Just be calm, Rie. You will say what you have to say, and don't speak if you don't know what to say."

Rie "I got it."

* * *

The two were faced by Shiki's father, Tsukasa.

Shiki "(Father...)"

Rie "(So this is Shiki's father.)"

Tsukasa "What is this fuss all about, Shizuka? And who is this angel?"

Rie "F-Father, I'm not going to marry Akito. I don't love him."

Tsukasa "And so? Is he the one you love?"

Rie didn't answer.

Tsukasa "Why aren't you answering?"

Rie "Yes, I love him."

Shiki's eyes widened.

Tsukasa "Oh well, I was worried if you still haven't moved on from your past love."

Rie "N-No! I have already moved on, Father! However, you should have talked to me about that matter. Marriage proposals won't solve anything, Father."

Tsukasa "I see. So it's another angel, huh?"

Rie was quite surprised, but she still managed to smile.

Tsukasa "What is your name? I may not look like it, but I have a good angel friend. She's the mother of the Demon Prince's wife."

Shiki "I am, Ryu Tanaka. Nice to meet you."

Tsukasa "Tanaka?"

Rie "Why, Father? Do you know him?"

Tsukasa "No. It's my first time to meet him. Please be good to Shizuka."

Shiki "I will, Mister. Please don't worry. I have no bad intentions towards her."

Tsukasa "I'm glad to hear that."

Rie "Do you mean, the engagement is cancelled already?"

Tsukasa "Do you want me to take it back?"

Rie "No, Father! I mean, thank you so much!"

Shiki "Thank you. (I can't believe it. Father agreed so easily?)"

Tsukasa "You better visit us often, Shizuka."

Rie "I'll do that, Father. See you."

The two bowed deeply at Tsukasa and left. He then called a servant nearby.

Tsukasa "Investigate that angel."

Servant "Yes, Master."

His face became serious.

* * *

Outside, Rie fell from her knees.

Shiki "Are you okay?"

Rie "Yeah. I was just... glad that it turned out good for you."

Shiki helped her to stand.

Shiki "If you're going to ask me, I was quite bothered."

Rie "Bothered? Why?"

Shiki "Usually, he won't agree with me. He was prepared to debate me; but earlier, he gave up so easily."

Rie "Maybe he realized something, Shiki. It's okay. Your problem is solved now. All we have to do is to finish our lesson. By the way, who was the angel your father was referring to?"

Shiki "Actually, it's Hana."

Rie was shocked.

Rie "Hana...?"

Shiki "She was the first woman I ever loved."

She was still in shock.

Shiki "There was this incident that happened when I was seven years old. Kakeru and I were nearly killed during his birthday party."

Rie "Killed?!"

Shiki "Yeah, but Hana saved both of us back then. Well, Kakeru and I loved her, but she loves Kakeru, so..."

Rie remained quiet.

Shiki "Thanks to her, we were given another chance to live."

Rie "How about the culprit?"

Shiki "The case was already solved two years ago."

Rie "I've got to thank Hana later."

Shiki "What?"

Rie "Nothing!"

Shiki "By the way, you mentioned earlier that you're still studying. Wait, how come you're not letting me attend your classes?"

Rie "Well..."

Shiki "Let's go, then."

Rie "Wait! Shiki!" She was suddenly grabbed by Shiki.

* * *

**~Angel Realm~**

The two arrived at the music school.

Shiki "This school is huge. It's my first time to come to such place, Rie."

Rie smiled at him.

? "Hey, Ryu!"

Shiki and Rie turned back at the three men.

? "How dare you replace Princess Risa to another woman?! Do you call yourself a man?"

Shiki "Who are you?"

Rie "(No way...)"

? "We were only good at you since you're her fiance, but since it's already over, we can now release our frustration to you."

? "Right. We really don't like you to be our friend. Princess Risa deserves someone better."

One of the men pushed Shiki, and they left.

Rie "Shiki!"

Shiki "Who are those bastards?"

Rie "They are my friends. Those three are originally women, by the way."

Shiki "They changed, too? Wait, do you call those bastards your friends?"

Rie looked away.

Shiki "They only approached you since you were Prince Rui's fiancee, correct? Is this your reason why you didn't want to come here?"

Rie "Sorry, Shiki. You were hurt because of me."

Shiki "I see. Our switching did something good to us, too."

Rie "What do you mean?"

Shiki "I was able to protect you from harm, Rie."

Rie "Shiki..."

He gently smiled at her.

Rie "(Whoa! He... He smiled!)"

Shiki "What?"

Rie "I will buy you ice cream, Shiki. Come with me."

Shiki "What? I'm not a kid anymore."

Rie "I know some tasty ice cream here. Let's go!"

* * *

Rie "One choco crumble for me! How about you, Shiki?"

Shiki was still choosing among the flavors.

Shiki "Vanilla for me."

Rie "Vanilla? Boring."

Shiki "How about that choco crumble? It has more fats compared to vanilla."

Rie "What? Ugh, I don't care."

They received their ice cream cups and left the stall.

While sitting on the bench and eating, a small kid approached them, and presented his goods.

Kid "Miss, Mister, please buy me some fortune cookies."

Rie "Fortune cookies? How much is it?"

Kid "¥70 each."

Rie "I'll buy one. How about you, Shiki?"

Shiki "Not interested."

Rie "Come on, just for him."

Shiki "Fine."

Rie "We'll have two."

Kid "Thank you, Miss! Feel free to get your fortune cookies."

Rie "Okay."

Shiki and Rie got their own cookie.

Rie "Here's the money. Take care."

The kid left.

Shiki "Now, what is this nonsense?"

Rie broke the cookie into half and pulled the paper inside. On the shred of paper, she saw a picture of a broken mirror.

Rie "What the heck is this?"

Shiki "Let me see. Huh? See, I told you. It's nonsense."

Rie "I think so. What's yours?"

Shiki "Another nonsense."

Rie "A fox?"

Shiki "Don't mind these things, or else it will ruin your mood for ice cream."

Rie "Right!"

* * *

**~Demon Realm~**

Shiki "I'll just stay here and wait for you."

Rie "Are you sure you won't see your father before we leave?"

Shiki "It's alright."

Rie "Okay, then."

She entered the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, the servant came to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa "So, have you found out something?"

Servant "Actually, Master..."

Rie slowly walked towards the hallway.

Tsukasa "Bring me my men right now. Ryu Tanaka should be killed."

Servant "Yes, Master."

Rie was trembling in fear while covering her mouth as she heard Tsukasa's horrifying order.


	6. Chapter 6

Servant "K-Kill Ryu Tanaka? But Master, we still have not enough evidence against him."

_Tsukasa was in deep thought._

Tsukasa "All right, I'll only give you one month to get some evidence against him. Even if there's only one, prepare to kill him."

Servant "Yes, Master."

_Terrified, Rie slowly left the place._

* * *

Shiki "Well, have you-"

_Rie suddenly hugged him tightly._

Shiki "R-Rie! What are you doing?"

_She secretly shed a tear behind Shiki's sight._

Rie "I-I'm only glad that our lives will return to normal again."

Shiki "Yeah."

_She quickly wiped her tears and freed herself from her embrace._

Rie "But, you have to learn how to play the erhu as soon as possible, Shiki."

Shiki "Of course, I will."

Rie "Real quick, Shiki! We shouldn't waste any time!"

_Shiki was surprised of her reactions._

Shiki "Got it. Please calm down a bit, Rie."

_Rie looked at him with serious eyes._

Rie "(I cannot let you die, Shiki. I cannot let you be killed by your own father. I still don't know why he wants me dead, but I'll find out about it. I'll definitely have to.)"

* * *

**~Demon House~ **

Kakeru "This calls for a celebration!"

Everyone "Cheers!"

Hana "Kakeru, I'll let you drink for this time only."

Kakeru "I'm glad to hear that, Hana."

Satoru "Ugh, I have no idea having a wife was such a pain in the neck."

Hana "I believe that if you get married then not only your neck will suffer."

Meguru "Haha! You nailed it, Hana!"

Hana "Ryu, don't be shy! Come on, this party is for you and Shizuka."

Kakeru "But still, I couldn't believe that you managed to convince your father, Shizuka."

Rie "Of course, he's my father after all." _She smiled carefreely._

Shiki "(Finally, she's back to her usual self. But her face earlier, she was quite afraid. I wonder if something happened back there?)"

Kakeru "So what are you planning to do now?"

Satoru "Perhaps, are you going to get married, too?"

Rie "What?!"

_Haruhito was quiet the whole time._

Rie "Haruhito, are you alright?"

Haruhito "Yeah."

_He stood from the couch and went near the window. Rie followed him._

Rie "Perhaps, are you worried about Shiki and I?"

_Haruhito looked back at her._

Rie "Well..."

Haruhito "Yes, I am very worried. I can't afford to lose you again, Rie."

Rie "Haruhito..."

Satoru "Hm? Something's into Haruhito these days."

Meguru "You think so, too? I thought I was the only one who noticed."

Satoru "He was not in his usual, happy-go-lucky self, was he?"

Meguru "I wonder if there's something bothering him?"

_Shiki was listening to their conversation while stealing glances at Haruhito and Rie._

Shiki "(I don't want to hurt Haruhito, but... but...)"

* * *

_After a few hours of drinking, the men were totally passed out._

Hana "See now why I set limits to Kakeru's drinking? Because if I allow him like tonight, he will always be like this."

Rie "Ugh. Why do these people like alcohol that much?"

Hana "Yeah! But we still have to take care of them."

Rie "Right. We should let them sleep here for now."

_Hana took the blankets on the couch._

Rie "I'll help you."

Hana "Sure."

_Rie took some of the blankets from Hana and placed one on Shiki first. She was looking at his face thoughtfully. Hana noticed her._

Hana "Shizuka?"

Rie "O-Oh!"

_Hana smiled and continued to put blankets on the demons._

* * *

_The next morning, the demons were very surprised to wake up in the floor._

Kakeru "Ugh, my head hurts."

Meguru "Mine, too. I regretted drinking several bottles last night."

Shiki "(Sheesh, these guys are still the same.)"

Meguru "Oh no! The breakfast!"

Hana "It's okay, Meguru. The breakfast is ready."

Meguru "Really? Sorry for not able to help, Hana."

Kakeru "Sorry, Hana. You're mad at me, right?"

Hana "What are you saying?"

Kakeru "Right?!"

Hana "No, I'm not."

Kakeru "Really?" _He began wrapping his arms on her waist._

_Satoru and Meguru cleared their throats. The lovebirds looked at them._

Satoru "It's just that... Go and get a room."

_Meguru and Haruhito burst from laughter._

Kakeru "Hey! Is this how you're going to respect your captain?"

_Rie was happily watching them exchanging words._

Rie "(Kakeru and Hana, they really love reach other despite of their differences. I greatly admire them for that.)"

_Without knowing, Shiki was gazing at her. When Haruhito looked at her, he noticed Shiki's gaze._

Haruhito "So? Let's eat, everyone!"

Meguru "Right! I'll take this hangover soup first."

Hana "Ryu, please feel yourself at home, okay?"

Shiki "Yeah, thanks."

Rie "Shiki, let's practice the erhu after this ASAP!" _She whispered to him._

Shiki "But I want to sleep."

Rie "That's my line!"

* * *

_Inside Shiki's room, he and Rie started their practice._

Rie" I think there's no need to finish the whole song, Shiki. One verse should do the trick."

Shiki "Are you sure that we can remove the witch's spell with just one verse? Isn't it safe to finish playing the whole song?"

Rie "It's still the same, whether one verse or whole song. The important thing is, you're the erhu player."

Shiki "No, I can manage to finish learning the whole song."

Rie "But there's not enough time!"

Shiki "What?"

_Rie was taken aback._

Shiki "Why are you such in a hurry?"

Rie "B-Because, I was thinking that our situation could create further problems if we can't solve this sooner."

Shiki "You've got a point there. All right, one verse, that is."

_She smiled gently._

Rie "You can do it, Shiki."

_Shiki nodded in affirmation and began playing the erhu. __Outside the room, everyone was quietly listening to the melody of erhu._

Kakeru "(Shiki, keep up the good work.)"

* * *

**~Demon Realm~**

_Rie and Shiki have arrived at the demon witch's lair._

Witch" Welcome."

Shiki "We're now ready."

Witch "Please do."

_Shiki held the erhu tightly and looked at Rie. She then smiled at him. _

_He started to play the erhu with confidence. __The pleasant, soft and sweet melody produced by the erhu filled the whole place, and the music can be heard in the entire Demon Realm. __After Shiki's short performance, the wind began to blow strongly._

Witch "You made it. You have successfully removed my spell. Now, your lives will return from you tomorrow."

_Shiki and Rie were very happy while looking at each other._

Witch "That's the power of the red string on your erhu. It can connect lives, as well as destroy the entire being."

_They looked at the red string._

Shiki "Thank you."

_Shiki bowed in front of the witch and told Rie to leave._

Rie "Farewell."

_Shiki left the place first._

Witch "Wait, lady."

_Rie turned back at her._

Rie "What is it?"

Witch "What is your name...?"

Rie "Name? I'm Rie. Rie Tanaka."

_The witch's smile vanished. Rie bowed once again and left._

_The witch was in the state of shock. Her tears started to fall from her eyes and cried heavily._

* * *

Shiki "Finally, we can go back to normal, Rie."

Rie "Yes, Shiki. (It also means that we won't see each other again, right? That's what you've said, right?)"

_Shiki's smile was as sweet as that of an innocent child, while Rie was crumbling deeply inside._

* * *

**~Demon House~**

_Shiki woke up early and went downstairs to find out if things went back to normal._

Meguru "Shiki! Good morning! You're early again today, huh?"

_Shiki was astonished._

Shiki "Good morning, Meguru!"

Meguru "Eh?"

Shiki "Where are the others? Sheesh, they're too lazy to get up. Meguru, I'll call them for you, okay?"

Meguru "Shiki..."

_Shiki happily went upstairs while Meguru thought of him strangely._

* * *

**~Angel Realm~**

_Rie went back home._

Mother "Rie! I'm so happy to see you! I miss you!"

_Rie widened her eyes in disbelief._

Rie "Mom? Is this for real, Mom?"

Mother "What are you talking about?"

_Rie was tightly hugged by her mother._

Rie "Mom! I'm so glad! I miss you too, Mom!"

Mother "Don't cry. Geez, such a crybaby."

* * *

**~Demon House~**

_On the dining table, Shiki and Kakeru told the others about the switch._

Satoru "Was that true? I mean, did it really happen?"

_Shiki nodded once._

Hana "That's why the previous Shiki didn't really want my black bean noodles. I always saw it thrown inside the trash bin."

Kakeru "That Rie, she was freely throwing food?"

Shiki "But do you guys still remember Rie's face?"

Hana "Of course we do."

Meguru "But still, that was really life-changing."

Satoru "So the lovey-dovey thing between you and Rie was only an act?"

Shiki "Yes."

Hana "But it seems that you two enjoy each other's company."

Shiki "Really?"

Hana "Really."

Shiki "Right, I was going to return this erhu to her."

Meguru "You can bring her with you here, Shiki."

Hana "Great idea! Tell her that she's always welcome here. Right, Kakeru?"

Kakeru "Sure thing."

Haruhito "I'll go with you, Sheeks."

Satoru "Haruhito?"

_Haruhito smiled at him._

Shiki "Sure, Haruhito."

* * *

**~Angel Realm~**

_The doorbell rang in Rie's house._

Rie "Coming!"

_When she opened the door, she was startled to see the person in front of her._

Rie "Rui...?"

Rui "It's been a while, Rie."

_He smiled warmly. Rie kept on staring at him._

Rui "Can I... come in?"

Rie "Y-Yeah, sure."

* * *

_Rie placed two cups of white coffee on the coffee table._

Rui "Thank you."

Rie "What brings you here, Rui?"

Rui "Nothing. I just want to see you again."

_She stared at him blankly, as if she's awaiting for some explanation. _

Rui "Why? Don't you believe me?" _He talked after sipping some coffee._

Rie "Well, it's just that..."

Rui "Unbelievable?"

_Rie looked away from him._

Rui "That's true, but there's another reason why I came here."

Rie "What is it?"

Rui "I'm annoyed at endless marriage talks inside the palace. I felt that those people couldn't think of any besides my marriage."

Rie "Is that so..."

Rui "Another batch of women came again this time. I'm tired of meeting them already."

Rie "Then how about telling that to Your Highness?"

_Rui let out a big sigh._

Rui "I just want to clear my mind right now."

Rie "I'm sorry, Rui."

Rui "No, this is not your fault, Rie."

Rie "But..."

Rui "It was my fault for letting you go like that. Actually, I'm glad that you even let me in. I'm glad that you're not mad at me anymore."

_She went silent._

Rui "I'm sorry, Rie."

Rie "Don't be. We're still friends, right? You can come here if you need someone to talk to."

Rui "Thank you, Rie. Thank you for being here with me."

_She gently smiled at him._

* * *

_Rui was about to leave but he stopped his tracks and turned back at the house._

Rui "It seems like you will only realize a person's worth when you cannot feel her presence anymore."

* * *

_Rie has received a text message from Shiki saying, 'Let's meet later at the park in human realm. I will return your erhu.'_

Rie "Mom?"

Mother "Yes?"

_Rie went near her while she was preparing lunch._

Rie "Do you know Tsukasa Kurobane?"

Mother "Huh?"

Rie "He's Shiki's father. Do you know him?"

Mother "No. Why? What about him?"

Rie "How about Dad? Does he know him?"

Mother "I-I think he's not familiar with him, either. I only heard about him during special gatherings here in Heaven."

Rie "Is that so..."

_She left the kitchen._

_Mother took her phone and called someone._

Mother "Hello? How are you? You see, she's already asking me about Tsukasa Kurobane."

_**On the phone:** ? "And so? What did you say?"_

Mother "Nothing. I only said that our family seldom meet his family during special gatherings."

_? "Is that all? No more suspicious questions?"_

Mother "Yes."

_? "However, how did she know him?"_

Mother "Because she met Tsukasa's son."

_? "What?! Are they close?"_

Mother "I can tell that they're friends."

_? "I see. You have to separate her from him without making it too obvious."_

Mother "I know that."

_? "Thank you. Please take good care of her."_

Mother "Take care there, all right?"

_? "Yes. I'll hang up now."_

_Her phone call with a lady has ended._

* * *

**~Human Realm~**

_Shiki and Haruhito has arrived at the meeting place._

Haruhito "Sheeks, I'll just get some food and drinks for us. Wait her here."

Shiki "Okay."

_After a while, Rie arrived._

Shiki "Rie!"

Rie "Shiki..."

Shiki "How are you?"

Rie "Good! I'm happy to be with Mom again. How about you?"

Shiki "Well, I am Shiki again."

Rie "That's really great!"

Shiki "Here, your erhu."

_Shiki gave the erhu to Rie._

Rie "Thanks. But..."

Shiki "Huh?"

Rie "It means that we won't see each other again, right?"

_He was taken aback._

Rie "That's what you told me before, right?"

_He remained quiet._

Rie "It was nice to meet you, Shiki. Thank you for everything you had done for me."

Shiki "Rie..."

Rie "(I'm sorry, Shiki; but I have to know something about your father, and the reason why he wants me dead.)"

_She weakly bowed in front of him and turned her back at him. Shiki closed his fist, somewhat preventing himself to follow her. However, he wasn't able to resist and he suddenly grabbed her arm._

Rie "S-Shiki...?"

_She was shocked when he stopped her to leave._

Shiki "What I had told you before..."

_Rie was waiting for him to finish his sentence._

Shiki "What I had told you before, that we won't see each other again, just forget it."

_They looked at each other's eyes. __Behind a huge tree, Haruhito was listening._


	7. Chapter 7

_The cold wind continued to blow as Shiki and Rie were staring at each other._

Rie "Really? You won't push me away again?"

Shiki "Yes."

_Her eyes started to twinkle from delight._

Shiki "You see-"

Haruhito "Sorry for the delay! I brought some snacks."

_Haruhito suddenly popped out between the two._

Rie "Haruhito?"

Haruhito "Hi, Rie. It's been a while."

Rie "Yeah, nice to see you again."

Haruhito "Why don't we sit down first?"

Rie "I guess so, too."

* * *

Haruhito "It must be nice to live as yourself again."

Rie "Of course. I really missed my mom and the Angel Realm."

Shiki "Well, it turned out very well for us."

Haruhito "So what are you going to do from now on, Rie?"

Rie "Hmm, I think I have to finish studying to graduate."

Haruhito "That would be great."

Rie "But..."

Shiki "But?"

Rie "Am I still welcome in the Demon House?"

Shiki "Of course. You can still visit us there. Kakeru won't really mind."

Rie "That's a relief, then!"

_Shiki and Rie were grinning at each other. On the other hand, Haruhito stayed quiet._

* * *

**~Demon House~**

Shiki "Everyone."

Hana "Welcome back, Shiki."

Everyone saw Rie entered the living room.

Rie "Hi, everyone. It's been a while."

Kakeru "It's a relief that we can now call you by your real name, Rie."

Hana "Really? What were we addressing her?"

Kakeru "Shizuka."

Meguru "For real, Brother?"

Haruhito "Anyways, I thought about something good."

Satoru "What is it?"

Haruhito "Why don't we have a party for celebrating Shiki's return?"

Satoru "I like that! More booze and food will be here!"

Hana "Satoru, could you stop thinking about booze even just for one day?"

Satoru "Sorry to disappoint you, Hana; but I simply can't."

Kakeru "We will be having the party tonight then."

Meguru "Yay!"

Shiki "But you don't have to do this, really."

_Hana whispered something to him._

Hana "Why? Do you not want Rie to stay here much longer?"

Shiki "What are you saying?"

Hana "Meguru and I will do the cooking!"

Haruhito "All right, then it's settled."

Rie "I'll help too, Meguru, Hana."

Meguru "You will?"

Rie "Yes, please."

Hana "Sure!"

Meguru "Then let's go to the supermarket now, Rie."

Hana "No, Meguru. I still have something to talk to you about. Let her be with Shiki."

Shiki "Hey, I'm still sleepy and-"

Hana "Come here, Meguru! Rie, here are the ingredients to buy."

_Hana quickly gave Rie a long shopping list and immediately grabbed Meguru with her._

Shiki "When did she prepare such a long list?"

Kakeru "What's with those two?"

Satoru "Why? Are you being jealous, Kakeru?"

Kakeru "Don't be ridiculous, Satoru. It's just that, Hana's doing something strange."

Rie "Shall we go now, Shiki?"

Shiki "Okay, let's go."

_The two went out of the house._

_Kakeru noticed Haruhito's long stare at them. He then tapped Haruhito on his shoulder with force._

Haruhito "Huh?"

Kakeru "Want me to accompany you to buy drinks?"

_Haruhito was quite surprised._

* * *

Meguru "So, what are you going to tell me?"

Hana "Are you that dense, Meguru?"

Meguru "Huh? What do you mean?"

_Hana looked at the door to see if there's someone nearby._

Hana "Rie and Shiki."

Meguru "What about them?"

Hana "Rie and Shiki!" _She put an emphasis this time._

Meguru "Really? Those two?"

Hana "Yeah. That's why we should give them some time to be together."

Meguru "I see. I really have no idea if you haven't told me about it, Hana. I thought it was Haruhito..."

Hana "Haruhito?"

Meguru "Yeah. Haven't you noticed? The way he looks at Rie, it has a meaning."

Hana "Is that so? I didn't know. Oh no, so are you saying that..."

Meguru "Quite true. He likes her."

Hana "Then what about Shiki? Wait, does it mean...?"

Meguru "Yeah, another love triangle we have here."

Hana "I felt bad about it too, Meguru! I didn't intend to hurt Shiki before and... and... Forget it. It's already in the past."

Meguru "I know. The big question is, Rie likes who?"

_Hana kept quiet._

Hana "(It's Shiki, Meguru.)"

* * *

**~Supermarket~**

Shiki "How many cabbages?"

Rie "Just two."

Shiki "What else?"

Rie "Cucumbers, carrots..."

Shiki "Sheesh, they are so many!"

Rie "Heehee."

Shiki "Why?"

Rie "Nothing."

Shiki "That doesn't make sense to me."

Rie "It's nothing, really."

Shiki "Oh."

Rie "Huh?"

_Shiki went to the other shelf._

Rie "Do you have something to buy?"

_Shiki was looking at the Crackle Jack boxes on display. He took three._

Rie "Do you like them, Shiki?"

Shiki "I was only after the prize."

Rie "Prize?"

Shiki "Figurines inside."

Rie "You like to collect them?"

Shiki "Yeah."

Rie "(Huh? He's blushing. Is he shy? How cute.) Maybe I will get some, too."

Shiki "Huh?"

_Rie took another three._

Shiki "Do you like the prizes, too?"

Rie "Actually it's my first time to buy these, Shiki."

Shiki "Really? Well, you can eat them, but give me the prizes."

Rie "No way. These are mine. You already have yours!"

Shiki "Believe me, you won't like them."

Rie "How sure are you? No, you can't take these away from me. If you want, you can just buy more! Why bother mine?"

Shiki "Hey. Why are you getting angry just because of the prizes?"

Rie "I'm not angry. I was just expressing myself."

Shiki "Do you really like them that much? Have you seen them already?"

Rie "Not yet, but don't get them from me! Just buy some more if you want."

_She took more boxes and placed them on the cart._

Rie "There."

Shiki "I didn't say that I'll buy them."

Rie "So don't get interested in my prizes then."

_The couple beside them were staring at them._

Boy "See? His girlfriend likes Crackle Jacks, too. Why don't you like them? Just allow me to buy more."

Girl "No way! You spend more to these stupid things but when it comes to me, you were always saying that you don't have money?"

Boy "What? Did you just say stupid things to these precious prizes?"

Girl "Yeah! They're stupid! Got that?!"

_Shiki and Rie were shocked as they watched the couple quarrel._

Shiki "Oh."

Rie "(His girlfriend? Do we look like a couple? Heehee.) Shiki, these Crackle Jacks, I'm giving them to you now."

_Shiki was surprised._

Shiki "What?!"

Rie "Well, I don't want to argue with you only because of these. You can now have mine."

Shiki "R-Really?"

Rie "Yeah! I'll buy these for you."

_Shiki's face turned red while Rie smiled at him happily. __They left the shelf in delight while the arguing couple were looking at them in surprise._

* * *

Haruhito "What do you want to drink, Kakeru?"

Kakeru "Anything. Why do you want to have a party, Haruhito? To drink?"

_Haruhito was surprised._

Kakeru "Is there something that bothers you?"

Haruhito "You're quite sharp, Kakeru."

Kakeru "Let's talk about it later. I am willing to listen to you."

_Haruhito gently smiled._

* * *

**~Demon House~**

_Shiki and Rie placed the shopping bags on the kitchen counters._

Hana "Thanks, you two."

Shiki "Yeah. I'll sleep first so that I have enough energy later."

Rie "Seriously?"

_Shiki left the kitchen._

Meguru "Well, that's Shiki for you."

Hana "Indeed. So, shall we start?"

* * *

_The three were busy cooking in the kitchen._

Hana "Rie!"

Rie "Yes?"

Hana "So, how's the shopping?"

Rie "Huh? Well, nothing really happened except that we quarreled because of Shiki's Crackle Jack."

Hana "Eh?"

Rie "Haha. I gave up so we stopped quarreling. But you know, someone mentioned that we looked like a couple, and..."

_Rie was very happy when she was talking to Hana._

Hana "Heehee."

Rie "By the way, can you teach me how to cook black bean noodles?"

Hana "Huh? I thought you dislike it?"

Rie "What? (H-How did she know about it?) No, I mean, I want to cook it for Shiki."

_Hana smiled teasingly._

Hana "Of course, I will teach you every step of it."

Rie "Thank you!"

_The two ladies continued to slice vegetables._

Hana "You really like Shiki that much?"

_Rie was shocked._

Rie "What?"

Hana "I know you do."

Rie "Am I... Am I that obvious?"

_Hana laughed._

Hana "Just a little bit."

Rie "No way! What if he knows?"

Hana "Don't worry. Shiki won't dare to talk to someone if he doesn't like that person. You know his personality, right?"

Rie "Y-Yeah."

Hana "Honestly, I'm glad about it. I'm glad that someone likes him. Of course all of us here like him, but it's different when it comes to you."

_Rie smiled calmly._

Hana "I think our vegetables are ready. First of all, stir-fry the pork belly until golden brown and crispy."

_Hana continued to teach Rie on how to cook the noodles._

* * *

_The dinner started._

Satoru "Whoa! This is a feast!"

Kakeru "I know, right? My brother and my wife really are the best cooks."

Hana "Don't forget Rie who cooks the black bean noodles over there."

Kakeru "Really?"

_Shiki was surprised as he looked at Rie._

Rie "It's my first time to cook it so please be kind to me."

Kakeru "That looks great, Rie!"

Rie "Really?"

Hana "You see, she really wanted to cook that for-"

_Rie suddenly cupped Hana's mouth. She then showed a piece sign._

Hana "Hahaha!"

Satoru "But that is Shiki's favorite, right?"

Kakeru "Only Shiki? I like it, too."

Meguru "Well then, it's eating time!"

_While the others were busy getting their food, Shiki got some black bean noodles. Rie was looking at him until he was about to open his mouth. He saw her looking at him._

Shiki "Still looking?"

_Rie looked away._

Rie "No. I was only curious of the taste."

Shiki "Why? Haven't you tasted it earlier?"

Rie "That's not what I meant. Ugh."

_Shiki smiled as he began to eat._

Rie "So? How's it?"

_Shiki looked at her seriously. She touched his arm and shook it._

Rie "What? Tell me."

Shiki "What are you doing?"

Rie "Because you're not saying anything." _She eventually removed her hand._

Shiki "Tastes good."

_Rie was happy._

Rie "Really? Is it good? Just like Hana's?"

Shiki "Yeah."

Rie "That's a relief! I'm so glad you like it! I was nervous since earlier, you know. Please have some more. You guys, too."

Shiki "No, this is only mine."

_Rie was surprised._

Meguru "Are you surprised? That's Shiki. When it comes to black bean noodles, we're not allowed to touch it."

Rie "Is that so? (But still, I'm so happy that I can finally cook something for Shiki.)"

* * *

_After dinner, the demons started to begin their drinking session. Meanwhile, Hana and Rie were in the kitchen, washing the dishes._

Rie "Hana, is my black bean noodles really good?"

Hana "Rie, actually..."

Rie "Huh?"

Hana "You see... You put too much salt in the end, so it's kind of salty. But it's near to perfection. You can improve it next time! It's your first time, so it's acceptable."

Rie "Really? Then why did Shiki eat it all? He lied to me."

Hana "Nah, he just wants to cheer you up. You worked hard for it, that's why."

Rie "You're right. I'll just have to practice then."

* * *

_Outside, Rie saw Shiki sitting alone while watching the moonlight._

Rie "Shiki."

Shiki "Oh."

Rie "Sorry, it will taste better next time."

Shiki "Don't worry about it." _He tapped the area next to him, telling her to sit beside him. She sat._

Rie "You didn't drink?"

Shiki "Haven't you seen Haruhito?"

Rie "Haruhito? Why?"

Shiki "He was drinking more than usual. I don't want to see that."

Rie "No, I didn't."

Shiki "I have to tell you something."

Rie "What is it?"

Shiki "Haruhito... He asked help from me before."

Rie "What do you mean?"

Shiki "He told me about his past, that you and him were childhood sweethearts before you had lost your memories."

Rie "You knew about it?"

_He nodded once._

Rie "In other words, he asked help for him to be with me? That's why you want me to disappear in your life?"

Shiki "Sorry."

Rie "No, I understand. However, Shiki... I..."

_Shiki looked at her._

Rie "You... You're the one."

Shiki "I know. That's why I want to tell you that I feel the same way as you are to me."

_Rie was shocked._

Shiki "It was unfair for you if you don't know."

Rie "How did you know that I like you? Am I that obvious?"

_Shiki grinned._

Rie "Now I'm embarrassed!"

_He held her hands tightly._

Shiki "But, do you know what I fear? What if your memories will return? What about us?"

_She looked at him intensely._

Rie "Don't worry, Shiki. I swear that nothing will change. My feelings for you will never change."

_He smiled in relief while continued to hold her hands._

Shiki "Thank you, Rie. Thank you for making me feel special."

* * *

Satoru "So you're saying that you and Rie have a strong bond in the past?"

Haruhito "Yeah. She even told me that we will marry each other when we reach the age of ten."

Satoru "You're just drunk, Haruhito."

Haruhito "I'm telling you guys the truth." _He continued to drink._

Kakeru "Stop it, Haru. You already drank several bottles."

Haruhito "But she lost her childhood memories, including me. What am I going to do now? She likes Shiki."

_Meguru sighed heavily._

Kakeru "Sorry to tell you this, Haru; but Shiki likes her, too."

Haruhito "I know. I'm not mad at them, but it really hurts. I know that this is not their fault. It was a car accident, Kakeru. It was the one to blame."

_Satoru took the bottle from Haruhito's hand._

Haruhito "I have known her first. I'm the first..." _He slowly closed his eyes._

Satoru "Haruhito, just go to sleep."

Meguru "What if Rie's memories will return in the future? Will she still choose Shiki?"

Kakeru "Just let him sleep for now. I'm hoping that he will recover soon."

Satoru "You're hoping for the impossible, Kakeru. Rie was his greatest love."

Kakeru "Haruhito can move on. Not now, I'm sure; but he will when the right time comes."

* * *

_The next morning..._

_Rie was drinking water in the kitchen when suddenly Haruhito entered. He was startled._

Rie "G-Good morning, Haruhito."

Haruhito "Yeah, morning."

_He went near her.  
_

Haruhito "Rie..."

Rie "Yes?"

Haruhito "After thinking several times, I decided to wait for you."

Rie "Wait for me?"

Haruhito "If your memories will come back and you still choose Shiki over me, then that's the time that I'll have to move on. Until then, I won't give up on you. I'll just continue to look at you."

Rie "Haruhito..."

Haruhito "Don't worry about me. Just tell Shiki not to make you cry."

Rie "Haruhito, thank you."

_He smiled warmly._

* * *

Shiki "Rie, let's see each other later."

Rie "Where?"

Shiki "At the coffee shop near here. Be there at 3pm."

Rie "Okay but, why?"

Shiki "You'll know when you get there."

Rie "Okay then!"

Shiki "See you later."

Rie "Are you leaving now?"

Shiki "Yeah. I have something to do. Bye."

Rie "Bye."

_And he left._

Rie "Hmmm? Is it going to be our first date? What should I wear?"

* * *

_While Shiki was walking along the street, he was startled to see his father's servant appeared in front of him._

Servant "Master Shiki, your father would like to talk to you."

Shiki "Why?"

Servant "No idea. That's what he only told me. I only know that it's very important."

Shiki "Tell him I'm busy."

Servant "No, Master. I cannot leave the human realm without you."

Shiki "Tell him I'll go there tomorrow."

Servant "Master, this is a matter of life and death!"

_Shiki was surprised._

Servant "Please, Master."

Shiki "All right, I'll go with you."

* * *

**~Demon Realm~**

Shiki "Father, what is it?"

Tsukasa "Shiki, are you still seeing that girl? Rie Tanaka?"

Shiki "Why? What about her?"

Tsukasa "Stay away from her."

_Shiki was alarmed._

* * *

**~Coffee Shop~**

_Rie arrived ten minutes early._

Rie "I guess I came here too early. Ugh, he will definitely tell me that I'm too excited about our first date." _She combed her hair neatly._

* * *

Shiki "Why would I do that?"

Tsukasa "Listen to me, Shiki. That woman is a dangerous person!"

Shiki "Just tell me directly! What is it exactly?"

Tsukasa "She was involved in the attempted murder case 19 years ago. She was an accomplice of that crime!"

_Shiki was dumbfounded, while Rie was happily waiting for him at the coffee shop._


	8. Chapter 8

**~Cafe~**

_Rie was busy looking at her watch while waiting for Shiki._

Rie "He's late. Where is he now?"

_She took her phone and called him, but she eventually ended the call._

Rie "No, no, no. He might misunderstood me. I'll just wait."

* * *

**~Demon Realm~**

Shiki "Father, what kind of nonsense are you talking about?"

Tsukasa "Do you consider this a nonsense? You heard me correctly; she was an accomplice of the crime 19 years ago!"

Shiki "Do you have some evidence to support your accusation, Father?"

Tsukasa "What if I have? Will you finally stay away from her?"

Shiki "Please show me the evidence."

_Tsukasa took something from his pocket. He showed it to Shiki._

Shiki "A bead?"

Tsukasa "This bead is from a jade bracelet. Rie Tanaka owns that bracelet."

Shiki "You're blabbering about it just because of this mere bead?"

_Tsukasa took another thing from his pocket. This time, it was a small strip of paper._

Tsukasa "Go to that address, the accomplice-turned-witness is there. You can talk to him about what happened."

Shiki "No. I have to go now."

Tsukasa "The jade bracelet was given to him by Rie as payment for his contribution. He managed to get one bead before she forcefully took it back from him."

_Shiki turned around to his father and walked away, but his father stopped him._

Tsukasa "If you're going to see her, don't forget to check her jade bracelet."

Shiki "There are many jade bracelets available anywhere, even in the human realm."

Tsukasa "No, Shiki. Do you see that bead? It has an emblem of the Angel Realm's music school. You can go there if you really want to know more about it."

_Shiki thought about it, and then he finally left the house. Outside, he was bewildered of what he has known._

* * *

**~Cafe~**

_Shiki managed to arrive at the said place after an hour, but he found Rie sleeping on her seat._

Shiki "Hey."

_Rie was startled to see him._

Rie "S-Shiki..."

Shiki "Sorry I was late. Something came up in the house, so I decided to go there first. You waited so long, right? Sorry again."

Rie "No, it's okay, Shiki. If it's that urgent, then I understand."

Shiki "Have you ordered something already?"

Rie "How could I? I was waiting for you."

Shiki "Idiot. You should have ordered something while waiting."

Rie "I'm not hungry so it's fine."

_After ordering, Shiki took a glance on Rie's wrists. He didn't found any bracelet._

Rie "So, what is this all about?"

Shiki "Huh?"

Rie "Why we're here?"

Shiki "(Actually, I am here to ask you officially to be my girlfriend, but I need to settle the accusation of my father to you first.)"

Rie "Shiki?"

Shiki "Well, I wanted to try other places here in the human realm, so..."

Rie "Oh? Yeah, great idea. I am not familiar with here, too, so I don't really have an idea about the shops here."

Shiki "Let's try in other places some time."

_Rie nodded in excitement._

* * *

**~Demon Realm~**

_The next day, Shiki has decided to go to the witness' address. He arrived at the small house in the remote area of mountainside. He knocked on the door._

Demon "Who are you?"

Shiki "Shiki Kurobane."

_The demon was surprised, and suddenly dragged him inside the house._

Shiki "What...?"

Demon "Shhh, no one knows about me here, so please be discreet. Well, have a seat."

Shiki "You already have an idea about me coming here."

Demon "Yeah, I talked to your father a few days ago. Perhaps, do you want to know the secret that has been hidden for years?"

_Shiki became nervous as he slowly nodded._

Shiki "Please tell me everything you know."

Demon "All right. Truthfully, I was one of the accomplices of the attempted murder case of you and the Demon Prince 19 years ago."

Shiki "So you knew the Demon King's mistress?"

Demon "Mistress? You mean Airi?"

Shiki "Yes."

Demon "I heard the Demon King had exterminated her already. Yes, she's the mastermind. The main reason was to remove the heir, and to put her son to the throne."

Shiki "I was aware of that. I was not her target. It's just that Kakeru and I were in the same place when the assassin was about to execute the crime."

Demon "Is that what you really think of, Master Shiki?"

_Shiki was surprised._

Demon "You believed in that reason for years, didn't you?"

Shiki "What do you mean?"

Demon "Do you not remember me? I was the one who made you go into that room, aware of what would happen to you."

_Shiki was even more surprised._

Demon "I disguised as a waiter during that party, and told you to go into the room where the Demon Prince was in."

Shiki "That's not true."

Demon "That's the truth, Master Shiki!"

Shiki "If you insist, then who ordered you to do that?"

Demon "Airi told me to do that."

Shiki "Airi?"

Demon "Yes, upon the request of a six-year old angel."

Shiki "What...?"

Demon "She told me that a girl angel approached her to execute her revenge against your father, Master Shiki."

_Shiki was dumbfounded upon hearing the demon's words._

Shiki "Revenge?"

Demon "I know that angel."

Shiki "What is her name?"

Demon "It's Rie Tanaka. She was the one who gave me the jade bracelet as a payment for my participation, but she eventually took it away from me."

_Shiki was shivering in anxiety._

Shiki "Why?"

Demon "Yes?"

Shiki "Why did she do that?"

Demon "I really don't know the reason, but she claimed that her father died because of your father."

Shiki "Her father died because of Father...?"

Demon "Yes, that's what she told us back then. I know, right? A young girl at that age, plotting a revenge against someone; she must have a poisoned mind at that time."

Shiki "But she told me that her father died because of a car accident."

Demon "A car accident? No, that's not true. Her father had committed suicide."

Shiki "Suicide?!"

Demon "Yes. That news was popular in Angel Realm during that time. Even the royal family knew about it."

Shiki "(She... she lied to me? No, it can't be.)"

Demon "Master Shiki?"

Shiki "You... Why are you only saying this now?!"

Demon "Actually, I decided to shut my mouth for the sake of that angel. However, your father looked for someone who knows her. He told me that he was surprised because you introduced that angel as your woman."

Shiki "You mean, he recognized her?"

Demon "Yes, because of her family name."

_Shiki went quiet all of a sudden._

Shiki "(No. This is not true at all. Rie can't do things like those.)"

Demon "If you introduced her as your woman, then you are in danger, Master Shiki. I'm pretty sure that she really knows you, and she's just pretending to get closer to you. She may continue to harm you in that way. You better stay away from her."

Shiki "That's not true. She told me that she and her father had a car accident 19 years ago and then lost her memory."

Demon "I hate to say this, but it sounds like an alibi to me. Of course she would say that to protect herself."

Shiki "No!"

Demon "Master Shiki, I'm telling the truth-"

Shiki "Stop it!"

_Shiki quickly went outside the house and ran in frustration._

* * *

**~Demon House~**

Meguru "Are you looking for Shiki?"

Rie "Yeah."

Meguru "He left early this morning."

Rie "Is that so? Do you know where he goes?"

Meguru "No idea. He left the house before everyone else here woke up."

Rie "I see."

Kakeru "You can stay here if you want, Rie."

Rie "Really? Can I?"

Kakeru "Of course. You are now our friend."

Rie "Thanks, Kakeru. I guess I have to wait him here then."

* * *

**~Angel Realm~**

Rui "I was surprised that you asked me to meet you."

Shiki "Thanks for accepting my request."

Rui "Yeah. May I know now why do you want to meet me?"

Shiki "I have something to ask you."

Rui "What is it?"

Shiki "Rie's father... Do you know about him?"

Rui "Rie's father? A little bit but, why?"

Shiki "It's just that... I am curious about him. I have only met her mother, so..."

Rui "If you're that curious, then shouldn't you ask Rie instead?"

_Shiki went quiet._

Rui "Or, you have other reason?"

Shiki "That's..."

Rui "I won't tell you unless you're going to tell me your reason."

_Shiki paused for a while, and then he continued to speak._

Shiki "I heard that her father died because of committing suicide; is that true?"

_Rui didn't respond. He's only looking at Shiki seriously._

Shiki "Prince Rui?"

Rui "All right. You're right. Rie's father killed himself."

_Shiki was shocked as his hands were trembling._

Rui "The reason? I really don't know, because Father told me it's better not to know. All I know about Rie's father was he's one of the greatest musicians here in Angel Realm. He's working as a professor at the music school. He's expert in stringed instruments."

_Despite Shiki's fear, he still managed to show Rui the jade bead._

Shiki "Can you... can you recognize this?"

Rui "Oh? The Music School emblem?"

Shiki "Is this a part of the jade bracelet?"

Rui "Yes, it is. Only the top officials of the music school have the jade bracelet with that emblem. Rie's father had it. Why? Why do you have this? Is this from Rie?"

_Shiki was very shocked._

Rui "If you're that curious, then you can ask her directly, right? I know that she can tell you what you want to know."

Shiki "But she told me that her father died in a car accident."

Rui "Actually, she did mention something about it; but I didn't pay attention to it anymore since I already know the truth. You see, she doesn't know the truth about her father's death until now. She still believes that way. Maybe her mother told her about it after she lost her memory."

Shiki "(Something's not right about here. There's a missing piece in this story.)"

Rui "Now that you already know, please don't open this up to Rie. You don't want her to be hurt, do you?"

_Shiki nodded quietly._

* * *

**~Demon House~**

Rie "He's late."

Hana "Don't worry about him too much, Rie. He can manage himself."

Satoru "Yeah. Shiki's an adult, so don't concern yourself too much."

Rie "But he should at least inform anyone of us what he's doing and the like."

_The door opened._

Hana "Shiki."

Rie "Shiki!"

_Shiki was startled to see Rie._

Rie "Where have you been the whole day?"

Shiki "I worked."

Rie "Work? I see. Have you eaten already?"

Shiki "Yeah."

Rie "That's great, then."

Shiki "I'm tired. I want to sleep."

Rie "Already?"

Shiki "Yeah. Good night, everyone."

Meguru "Good night, Shiki."

_Shiki went upstairs weakly._

Meguru "He's quite a bit down, right?"

_Rie was looking at him, worried._

* * *

_Rie was knocking on Shiki's door._

Rie "Shiki, can I come in?"

_He then opened the door._

Shiki "Come in."

Rie "Don't worry, I'm just checking on you. I won't stay too long."

Shiki "I'm just tired. I want to sleep."

Rie "Okay, sleep well. Don't overexert yourself next time, okay?"

Shiki "Yeah, thanks."

Rie "I'll go now."

Shiki "Wait."

Rie "Hm?"

_Shiki took out the jade bead from his pocket._

Shiki "Perhaps, is this yours?"

_She was astounded to see it on his palm._

Rie "Y-Yeah, this is mine! How did you find this? I was looking for this, Shiki!"

_Shiki was taken aback._

Rie "This bead is a part of my bracelet. Here."

_She showed the jade bracelet to him._

Rie "This was a gift from my father. I treasured this so much. Thank you for giving this back to me, Shiki."

Shiki "(No... No...)"

Rie "But, where did you find this?"

Shiki "I'm tired."

Rie "O-Oh, okay. Good night, Shiki."

_After she went out, Shiki was shivering in disbelief._

Shiki "Rie... How could you do this to me? Why?"

* * *

_The next morning, Shiki didn't join the others for breakfast._

Hana "Meguru, have you called Shiki? He's not yet here."

Meguru "Yeah, but he was not answering."

Rie "Do I need to call him again?"

Kakeru "No, just let him be, Rie."

Rie "Okay..."

* * *

_After an hour, Shiki has not yet seen in the living room._

Rie "Hana, I'm worried about Shiki."

Hana "Why?"

Rie "Is it just me, or was he acting strangely since he came home last night? He's kind of weak."

Hana "Really? Well, I didn't notice it though. You can check on him if you're that worried."

Rie "Right."

* * *

_After knocking several times on Shiki's door, it was still closed._

Rie "Shiki, I'm going inside, okay?"

_She opened the door, but she was surprised to see an empty room._

Rie "Shiki? Where did he go?"

_She noticed the window was wide open._

* * *

_Worried, she hurriedly told Hana and the others about it._

Haruhito "Shiki is missing?"

Rie "Yeah! He's not in his room right now!"

Meguru "But I didn't see him went through the main door."

Kakeru "What are you guys talking about?"

Rie "Kakeru, Shiki's not here!"

Kakeru "Shiki? Ah, he sent me a message saying that he's going to the Demon Realm today."

Rie "What?"

Kakeru "Yeah. He didn't tell you?"

_Rie was surprised. Haruhito looked at her sadly._

Meguru "What's with him? Why is he like that?"

Satoru "I'm surprised he didn't even inform Rie about that. Did you two quarrel?"

Rie "No, we're fine!"

Satoru "Then why is he like that? It seems like he's avoiding you."

Rie "Why... why would he do that?"

Kakeru "Don't worry, I'll ask him about it."

_Hana held Rie's hands to comfort her._

Rie "(I knew it. Shiki's acting strange lately.)"

* * *

**~Demon Realm~**

_Rie decided to follow Shiki in the Demon Realm._

Rie "Where should I go?"

_She thought of going to his house._

* * *

**~Kurobane Residence~**

Tsukasa "So, have you finally opened your eyes, Shiki?"

_Shiki was quiet._

Tsukasa "I'm glad that you obeyed me. You see, this is for your own good."

Shiki "What are you planning to do with her? Are you going to send her to prison?"

Tsukasa "If you will avoid her for good, then I'll just let this pass. Airi's already gone anyway."

Shiki "Really? You will do that?"

Tsukasa "Yeah. As long as you will follow my orders, then she and I won't have any problem."

Shiki "But, Father..."

Tsukasa "Huh?"

Shiki "Why did she want to get revenge on you?"

Tsukasa "Because of your mother."

Shiki "What?"

Tsukasa "I don't want to tell you this, but Tanaka's father had an affair with your mother. He didn't get what he wants, that's why he ended his own life."

Shiki "No way..."

Tsukasa "I'm sorry for telling this to you just now, Shiki. I only don't want you to be with her. I don't want you to get hurt."

_Shiki was pale and he went quiet._

Tsukasa "You don't look better. Rest here for the meantime."

_His face was emotionless at first, but then tears were slowly falling from his eyes._

* * *

_Rie arrived outside Shiki's house. _

Rie "(I know that his father wants me dead, but I still have to be sure if Shiki's here.)"

_She was hesitating to ring the doorbell. She then took a deep breath and finally pressed it. After a few seconds, the servant went out._

Servant "Who are you?"

Rie "Is Shiki here? I'm his friend."

Servant "Friend?"

_Unexpectedly, Tsukasa went out to check._

Rie "(His... His father...)"

Tsukasa "Leave us alone."

Servant "Yes, Master." _ The servant went inside._

Tsukasa "Are you looking for Shiki?"

Rie "Y-Yes, Sir. Is he here?" _Her words were trembling in fear._

Tsukasa "Yes, however..."

_Rie was astonished._

Tsukasa "I want you not to meet him anymore."

Rie "W-Why is that...?"

Tsukasa "Did you really lose your memory, or you're just pretending that you had lost it?"

Rie "What do you mean?"

Tsukasa "You caused harm to my son 19 years ago. I want you to remember that."

_She was shocked as she continued to listen._

Tsukasa "I will never let my son to be with the woman who wanted him dead!"

Rie "W-What...?"

Tsukasa "What I'm talking about was the attempted murder incident of the Demon Prince and my son. Yes, you're involved in it."

Rie "N-No, Sir. You're wrong! I don't remember anything during those times!"

Tsukasa "That's why it makes you even more suspicious. I don't know why you can't remember, but I'm very certain that you're one of the accomplices of that crime."

Rie "(Is this the reason...?)"

Tsukasa "I have an interesting deal for you, though."

_Rie looked at him intensely._

Tsukasa "I won't send you to prison; instead, you will do what I want you to do."

Rie "What is it?"

Tsukasa "'I am one of the accomplices of the attempted murder case of Kakeru Kamui and Shiki Kurobane 19 years ago.' That's what you're going to tell the entire Angel and Demon Realm. If you do that, I'll definitely make sure that you will not be imprisoned nor be exterminated."

_Rie's tears started to fall._


	9. Chapter 9

_Rie couldn't believe of what she was hearing._

Rie "Sir..."

Tsukasa "Simple, right? After that, Shiki's case will be closed and I'll just forgive you and forget everything."

_She continued to look at him sadly._

Tsukasa "Well then." _He went back inside the house._

_Rie was left standing outside the house as the snowflakes started to fall from the sky. The winter season has begun. She looked up and opened her right palm to catch some snowflakes. As the snowflakes gently landed on her palm, her tears started to fall and her gaze went to Shiki's house. _

_She finally left the place. When she's already gone, Shiki looked outside the window._

* * *

**~Angel Realm~**

_Rie's mother opened the front door._

Mother "Rie?"

Rie "Mom..."

Mother "I miss you, my daughter. Get inside first."

_Rie weakly entered the house._

Mother "You surprised me. You didn't even inform me ahead of time."

Rie "Sorry for not telling you earlier, Mom."

Mother "Don't worry about it. What I mean is, I should have prepared something for you."

Rie "It's okay, Mom."

Mother "Rie? Aren't you feeling well? Your color is off."

Rie "Is it? Maybe it's because of the cold weather."

Mother "Really? I'll prepare hot chocolate for you then. Wait for a while, Rie."

Rie "Thanks, Mom."

_As she was looking at her mother's back, she was thinking of something._

Rie "(Mom, please tell me the truth later.)"

_She took her phone from her bag and unlocked it. She found no calls nor messages from Shiki. She then let out a sigh._

* * *

**~Demon Realm~**

_Inside his room, Shiki was sitting on his bed and resting his head on his knees._

* * *

**~Angel Realm~**

Mother "There you go." _She placed the cup of hot chocolate on the table._

Rie "Thanks. By the way, Mom..."

Mother "Yes?"

Rie "Do you not really know Tsukasa Kurobane?"

_Her mother's actions suddenly stopped._

Mother "I already told you before. He's just an acquaintance. Why? What about him?"

Rie "Then, are you familiar with Shiki 19 years ago?"

Mother "Shiki? His son? No, I haven't seen him until you introduced him to me back then."

Rie "If so, aren't you familiar with the attempted murder incident in Demon Realm 19 years ago, too?"

Mother "Um, I think I'd heard something about it before. The Demon Prince who were supposed to be killed?"

Rie "That's right."

Mother "And so?"

Rie "Shiki's with the Demon Prince when the crime had taken place."

Mother "Oh my, is that so?!"

Rie "Mom, perhaps, has something happened in our family 19 years ago?"

_The mother was shocked._

Rie "Mom?"

Mother "Why are you asking those things all of a sudden? Is there something wrong?"

Rie "(Mom, am I really an accomplice to the crime?)"

Mother "Rie."

Rie "N-Nothing, Mom."

Mother "If you say so." _She gave Rie a suspicious look._

* * *

_Failed to ask about the crime, Rie entered her room in disappointment._

Rie "Words aren't coming out from my mouth!"

_After a while, her phone beeped._

Rie "Shiki?!"

_The text message from Shiki was 'Are you free today?'_

Rie "What should I do?" _She was tensely staring at her phone screen._

_Without replying, she received another message from Shiki saying 'Let's meet later. Same time, same place.'_

Rie "Okay. I have to face him. My conscience is not guilty after all."

* * *

**~Human Realm~**

Rie "Shiki..." _She was slowly approaching to the table._

Shiki "You're here."

_Rie was looking at him anxiously._

Rie "It's been a while."

Shiki "Sorry if I wasn't able to contact you these past few days."

Rie "It's fine, you can do what you want, Shiki."

Shiki "I know that you already have an idea about what's going on."

Rie "Shiki, I..."

Shiki "It's no use to ask you the reason why you did it, though."

_Rie was surprised._

Rie "Shiki... Don't tell me... You don't trust me?"

Shiki "I want to believe that you're innocent, Rie. But how? Do you have some proof that you're innocent?"

Rie "I know that I don't have any, Shiki. My damn memories weren't still coming back. But you said that you love me. Isn't it enough for you to believe me?"

_Shiki went quiet._

Rie "If you're saying that all the evidences were all against me, then it's true that I can't defend myself since I can't remember what happened during that incident. However, if you love someone, trust should come along, right?"

Shiki "..."

Rie "You... You don't trust me, right?"

_Shiki wasn't looking at her straight._

Rie "Why? Why not, Shiki? What is the reason why I wanted to harm you? I don't know anything at all! I can't do that to someone, Shiki."

_Shiki remembered Rui's request about the death of Rie's father._

Shiki" I'm sorry, Rie. Let's end our relationship here. I hope that we won't see each other again in the future."

_Devastated, her tears started to fall._

Rie "No, don't do this to me, please! Don't leave me again, Shiki!"

Shiki "Return to me if you've already remembered everything and if you're guilty or not. If you're innocent, support your answer. If you tell me the whole story, I will believe you then."

Rie "You mean, you know what had happened? Please tell me, Shiki!"

Shiki "No. That's for you to find out. If you're really innocent, that's your only way to prove it. The answers to all your questions are found in your missing memories."

Rie "Shiki..."

_She quickly held his hand tightly._

Rie "Please don't leave me! I couldn't bear it. I can't live!"

Shiki "I'm sorry, but my decision is final, Rie. Please be healthy. I'll wait for your answer."

_Shiki stood up._

Rie "Shiki, no! You can't leave me like this! Let's talk about this more. Please believe me! I didn't do anything wrong!"

_Shiki removed her hands on his and left the cafe._

Rie "Shiki!" _She eventually broke down into tears._

* * *

Shiki "This is the only way to protect you from my father's anger, Rie. I'm sorry if I couldn't protect our love until the end. I believe that we will still see each other again."

* * *

**~Demon House~**

Kakeru "Shiki, welcome back!"

Meguru "Where have you been, Shiki?"

Hana "Did you already meet with Rie?"

_Shiki was stunned._

Meguru "Shiki, you're pale. What's wrong?"

_By then, Satoru and Haruhito went near them._

Hana "Did you two quarrel?"

Shiki "Kakeru, everyone, I have something to tell you."

Kakeru "Yeah? What is it?"

_Shiki sat down and told them everything. All of them were shocked._

Hana "No way..."

Kakeru "Shiki, is that true?"

Haruhito "You're wrong, Shiki. Rie couldn't do such thing."

Shiki "I want to believe it, Haruhito! I was very hurt when I had known about this. But what should I do? She couldn't even defend herself."

Haruhito "Shiki, if everyone sees her as the accomplice, if everyone doesn't believe her, at least you must do!"

_Shiki was taken aback._

Haruhito "I thought you love her; that's why I didn't interfere anymore. You should at least trust her if you love her."

Satoru "Haruhito, Shiki was the victim here. You should also understand his side."

Haruhito "I know, but I still believe in Rie. If you left her, I won't think twice to take her back from you." And he left the house.

Kakeru "Haruhito!"

Meguru "I still couldn't believe it, Shiki. We know what you feel, but what are you going to do? Will you send her to prison?"

Hana "Shiki, maybe there's a misunderstanding here. Did you really leave her?"

Satoru "Shiki, if she really did that, then it's better for the two of you to be separated."

Kakeru "Shiki."

_He looked at him intensely._

Kakeru "Let's say that it's really true. As the time goes by, are you willing to forgive Rie?"

_Shiki remained quiet._

* * *

_While walking along the street, Haruhito was calling Rie on the phone, but she's not answering._

Haruhito "Rie, please answer the call." _And he kept on dialing._

* * *

**~Demon House~**

_Hana opened the door._

Hana "Rie!"

Rie "Hana..."

Hana "Good that you're here. Come on, get inside."

Meguru "Oh, it's Rie."

Rie "Shiki..."

Meguru "Shiki's not here, Rie. He just left a while ago."

_Kakeru went downstairs._

Kakeru "Oh, you're here."

Rie "You already know the secret, right?"

Kakeru "We do, Shiki told us earlier."

Rie "I'm sorry for what happened, Kakeru! But, I really don't know anything about it. Please believe me."

Kakeru "We don't have anything against you, Rie. However, about Shiki, just let him be for a while. Try to understand how he feels, too. He's in pain, just like you. I know that the revelation might tear you two apart, but I believe that Shiki will come and see you one day."

Hana "He's right, Rie. Please don't lose hope."

Rie "But he already left me."

Meguru "Rie, that's what everybody does in his position in the first place, but he will be able to think about it deeply. Don't worry about it too much."

Kakeru "Yeah. We will do our best to talk to him again, okay?"

Rie "Everyone..." _She eventually cried._

Hana "Hey..."

Rie "It hurts. I don't even trust myself. What if I really did that?"

Hana "Stop thinking negatively, Rie. That wouldn't help."

Kakeru "You can still come here anytime, Rie."

Rie "T-Thanks."

* * *

**~Angel Realm~**

_Rie started to play the erhu._

Rie "(I hope that my feelings will reach you wherever you are, Shiki.)"

_The sorrow can definitely be felt when listening to the song she's playing._

* * *

**~Demon Realm~**

_Inside his room, Shiki was covering his face with a pillow. He can clearly hear the sad song played in the erhu._

* * *

_After playing the erhu, Rie put it on her bed._

Mother "That was a great performance, but the song was rather sad."

Rie "Mom, were you listening?"

Mother "Of course. It's been a while to listen to your playing, Rie."

Rie "Mom."

_She hugged her._

Mother "Oh, this girl. You're being sweet these days, huh?"

Rie "Yeah. (I'm sorry Mom, but I have to do this for our family's sake.)"

**Flashback**

_Rie went to Shiki's house in Demon Realm. Unfortunately, she met his father._

Tsukasa "You again."

Rie "Please let me see Shiki fir the last time, Sir."

Tsukasa "Okay, I will, but you have to do my request. You remember well, right?"

Rie "Yes, I will do it."

Tsukasa "All right. I'll call Shiki. Wait him here."

_He went back inside, and after a while, Shiki went out._

Rie "Shiki!"

Shiki "What are you doing here? Go home, it's very cold here outside."

Rie "Shiki, is your decision can't be changed already? Are you really leaving me?"

Shiki "I thought I told you everything yesterday?"

Rie "But..."

Shiki "Stop it now, Rie. It's better for you not to see me until you remember everything."

Rie "Shiki, please don't leave!"

Shiki "I'm getting inside."

Rie "How could you leave me like this so easily?"

_Shiki stopped his tracks._

Rie "Is it... Is it really over for us?"

_Shiki didn't say anything and finally went inside. She ended up crying again._

**End of flashback**

* * *

**~Music School~**

_After the announcement of the school director, the students were leaving the hall. Suddenly, Rie went up the stage._

Rui "Oh, it's Rie."

_She grabbed the microphone and spoke._

Rie "Everyone, please pay attention."

_The students and the school staff were surprised to see her on stage._

Student 1 "What's she doing?"

Student 2 "No idea."

Rie "19 years ago, an incident happened in Demon Realm. It was the attempted murder of the Demon Prince and his aristocrat friend."

_Everyone was murmuring about what she was saying._

Rie "The justice was given to the Demon Prince but not to his friend."

Rui "Rie, what are you saying?"

Rie "The justice was not given to his friend because of me."

_Everyone was shocked as they kept on murmuring to each other._

Rie "Because I... I was an accomplice of that incident 19 years ago."

_Different talks can be heard everywhere._

Student 3 "You mean, a criminal was studying here at school?"

Student 4 "Why are you revealing this now?"

Teacher "What? That case has been reopened?"

Staff "I couldn't believe it. Tanaka's daughter did that?"

Staff 2 "Let's not judge her that quickly."

_Rie was looking down while she continued to hear them talking about her._

_Suddenly, a student splashed water at Rie._

Girl "An angel like you shouldn't be here in our school!"

Girl 2 "That's right! You bring shame to the angels!"

_Another student was about to splash water at her, but Rui suddenly stood up in front of her._

Staff "P-Prince Rui!"

_Rie was startled to see him._

Rie "Rui!"

Rui "Come with me!" _He dragged her with him and left the stage._

* * *

_Rui gave her a face towel._

Rui "Here."

Rie "Thanks."

Rui "Why did you do that?"

Rie "Don't worry about it."

Rui "How couldn't I? You're putting yourself in danger!"

Rie "Rui..."

Rui "Was that true?"

Rie "What if it's true, Rui? What am I going to do?"

Rui "That aristocrat man, it's Shiki, right?"

_She was surprised._

Rui "Did you two break up?"

_Without saying anything, she started to cry again._

Rui "Seems like it. So you did it for him to forgive you? Is that it?"

Rie "No, he has nothing to do with this."

Rui "Even so, you shouldn't do it. Where is he? I'll talk to him."

Rie "No, it's okay, Rui. Just let him be."

Rui "He left you, right?"

_Rie kept silent._

Rui "Let me talk to him. I couldn't bear to see you like this."

Rie "It's fine."

Rui "No! What will happen to you after you have said those things? Everyone will be harsh to you! You have to prove that you're innocent!"

Rie "Rui..."

Rui "I know that the Demon Realm won't keep mum about this. Don't worry, I will protect you."

_She continued to cry._

Rie "Shiki left me! He left me!"

_He hugged her._

* * *

**~Demon House~**

Haruhito "Is it true? She said it in front of everyone?"

Kakeru "Yeah. The Demon Realm received the news as fast as a bullet."

Satoru "Why did she do that? That dumb woman..."

Hana "I'm worried about her."

_Shiki entered the living room._

Shiki "I'm back."

_Haruhito angrily left the house._

Meguru "Haru! Where are you going?!"

Kakeru "Have you heard it already, Shiki?"

Shiki "About what?"

Satoru "Rie. She told the whole Angel Realm about her as an accomplice to the crime."

_Shiki was dumbfounded._

Hana "It seems that you didn't know, Shiki. We cannot contact her since this morning. How about you?"

_Devastated, Shiki hurriedly went to his room and shut the door._

Kakeru "Shiki!"

Hana" What's wrong with him? Did he really hate her that much? He doesn't even care!"

Meguru "I guess he was pretty shocked about it, too."

_Suddenly, the bell rang. Kakeru went outside the house._

* * *

Kakeru "Rie?"

Rie "Kakeru..."

Kakeru "What happened? Why did you do it?"

Rie "I'm sorry."

Kakeru "So you acknowledged the accusations about you?"

_Rie smiled gently at him._

Rie "Kakeru, thank you for all this time. Thank you for being one of my friends. Please tell others the same thing, too."

Kakeru "What is this? Are you leaving?"

Rie "You can say that. Also, tell them that I'm sorry for not properly saying goodbye."

Kakeru "Hey, you don't have to leave, Rie."

Rie "Um, can you give this to Shiki?"

_Rie gave the erhu to Kakeru._

Kakeru "Your instrument?"

Rie "Yeah. There's a note inside, too. That is a gift from me."

Kakeru "Will you come back here, Rie?"

Rie "Let's see. I can't really tell, but I think so."

Kakeru "Are you sure you're not coming in? Shiki is here."

_Rie was startled._

Rie "It's fine, Kakeru. I'm afraid that I have to go now."

Kakeru "Really? Well, if you change your mind, you are always welcome here, Rie. We'll wait for you until then."

Rie "Thank you very much, Kakeru." _She bowed in front of him and entered her car and left. Kakeru was watching at the car until it was finally gone._

Haruhito "Rie?!" _He followed her car._

* * *

Hana "Who is it, Kakeru?"

Kakeru "It's Rie."

Meguru "Rie?! Where is she?"

Kakeru "She left. She only gave this for Shiki."

Shiki "For me?"

Kakeru "Yeah, here."

Shiki "The erhu?"

Kakeru "She gave her farewell earlier. Also, she apologized for not seeing you all."

Hana "Farewell?"

_Shiki looked away._

* * *

_While driving, Rie was crying._

Rie "I love you, Shiki. I really love you. I..."

_She suddenly put her hand on her chest. Her face became pale and she was in pain. She was having a hard time breathing. Unable to handle the pain, __she collapsed and was unable to handle the steering wheel, which caused the car to crash on the concrete post._

* * *

Meguru "We know that it takes time to forgive her or to forget everything and start anew, so take your time, Shiki."

_Suddenly, Kakeru received a phone call from Haruhito._

Kakeru "Hello? What?! Rie's car crashed?!"

_Everyone was shocked._

Kakeru "All right, we'll go there!"_ He hung up._

Hana "Kakeru, what happened?!"

Kakeru "Rie's car crashed on the concrete post! Meguru, inform Rui to go here and bring some Demon's Angels!"

Meguru "G-Got it!"

_Upon hearing, Shiki was dumbfounded as he let the erhu slipped on his hand._

Satoru "What are you doing?! Let's go!"

* * *

_As they arrived at the accident area, they found Haruhito sitting still on the road, doing nothing._

Kakeru "Haruhito! What are you doing?"

Shiki "Where's Rie?"

_Haruhito didn't reply. __They checked on the damaged car but they didn't find Rie inside._

Shiki "Where is she?"

Haruhito "Rie... Rie's gone! She disappeared!"

_Everyone was shocked._

* * *

_In an unfamiliar place, Rie was seen lying on the bed, unconscious. Different medical apparatuses were found near her. It appeared that a woman saved her. The woman stood up from her seat after she was looking at Rie. She has a very long, blonde hair, has brown eyes, has fair complexion, and she is thin. In other words, she looked exactly like Rie._

Rie "Don't worry, my sister. The real Rie is back. I will make them pay for what they did to you."_ She glared, and her eyes were full of anger._


End file.
